


Invited

by BangtanpickCdust



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Alpha Oh Sehun, Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Complete, EXO Imagine, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanpickCdust/pseuds/BangtanpickCdust
Summary: You're just a typical girl, looking for temp work while you attend college. Your boss Sehun is an asshole, but his friend Seungri seems to like you... (Poly x reader)





	1. Party

You'd been working for SM Entertainment for the last several months and things were going well. You had been looking for a job for a while and had been in pretty dire financial straights when the job had practically fallen into your lap. Best of all, the hours worked well with your schedule in college, where you were taking classes to eventually become a music producer, your dream since middle school. 

You didn't have any real talent of your own, but since an early age, you had been able to spot the spark in others, reading people flawlessly. In childhood, that talent had gotten you better seats on the bus and the ability to skip ahead in the lunch line. Later in life, it had gotten you dates with guys you liked and free tickets to events and shows. Almost a year ago, it seemed to have gotten you your job as the assistant to the Head Production Manager at SM Entertainment. 

Your boss's name was Oh Sehun, and he was an utter and complete asshole. Well...maybe that was harsh. He was just cold and demanding. He was extremely physically attractive, but you couldn't appreciate his good looks to the full extent of your _considerable_ ability, because he always walked around barking orders and looking pissed off. You'd been working for him for about a year now, and you didn't think he'd ever even really looked at you. You were good at your job, and he'd never really been angry with you...but you'd heard that one time, his previous assistant had gotten his coffee wrong, and he'd made her cry. After hearing that story, you'd been extra careful to get his coffee right. 

It was fun to be his assistant sometimes though. For instance, he had a friend, Lee Seungri, who was absolutely _mouth watering_. He was always flirting with you, bringing you little presents and hanging around your desk if he came to see Mr. Oh and he wasn't in his office. You had thought, at first, that he was angling to ask you out, but when nothing had come of it, you'd figured that he was just an epic flirt. That was ok, too. He was funny, you had things in common to talk about, and it was good for your ego to have a man that good looking paying you attention and so obviously admiring _you_ as well. You often wondered how a guy like Seungri, who was so open and charismatic, could be such good friends with Mr. Oh, who was basically the anti-Seungri. Life was funny. 

Today you had taken care to get all of your work done early, planning to attend, Natalie, your work-wife's, Christmas party that she was hosting at her home. The two of you had become close when you'd worked together on a project that Mr. Oh had left in your hands, telling you that he had too many other more high-profile things on his plate. She was sassy and funny, and gay as a two-dollar bill, a fact that you continuously found useful. When the two of you would go out, if a guy wouldn't back off, she had no problem shoving her tongue down your throat to prove a point. You didn't mind, always thanking her and laughing about it after the fact. You weren't gay, but that didn't stop you from appreciating your friend. She was beautiful. Men everywhere wept at the loss.

Anyhow, most people at work were invited to Natalie's party, and almost everyone was going. You'd heard that Natalie's parties were pretty legendary, so you were excited to go and hang out. It would be fun to see the people you worked with out of the office. It would be like seeing cats without fur or something. Maybe slightly creepy, but interesting, just the same. Even if you'd wanted to bail, you doubted seriously that she would let you. She'd even threatened you with a work-divorce once, when you'd tried to stay home when you had plans together, because you were hung over. You loved her. She always had your back. 

You quickly printed out the files that Mr. Oh would need on his desk Monday morning and neatly labeled them, placing them in the right hand corner of his desk exactly as he had instructed you to. You then went around turning off the lights, gathering your things and locking up. You smiled to yourself as you headed home to change and get ready for Natalie's party. This was going to be fun. 

________________________________________________________________________________

You had run home and changed into a shortish fitted skirt that hit you a couple inches above your knee, and a pretty, sparkly blouse that draped over your curves and showed your shoulders and a generous amount of your cleavage. You looked sexy, but not slutty, something that you prided yourself on pulling off to perfection. You knew just how far to go. You were a risk taker, sure, but you also knew about boundaries. You liked to think that was part of what made you successful at most things that you set out to do. 

You pulled up to Natalie's house and sighed heavily, realizing that you were going to have to park a couple blocks away and walk up to her house. The place was hopping and the road on both sides of her house, as well as her driveway, was jammed with cars of people who had gotten there before you. Natalie had taken the day off, deciding that she needed a personal day to get ready for tonight, and she'd wanted you to come home early as well, but you'd had too much work to do, and didn't feel comfortable asking Mr. Oh for the time, knowing that he probably thought parties weren't as important as work. You agreed, but you still wished, sometimes, that you had a boss who was a little more _approachable..._

You parked and walked back to Natalie's house, silently cursing yourself for wearing these damn heels. They made your legs look fantastic, but they were absolute hell to walk on uneven concrete sidewalk in. You didn't knock. Nobody was going to hear you over the music, anyway. Well...correction. _Karaoke_. You giggled as you stepped inside, closing the door behind you and looking into the big living room, where a couple of people from accounting were belting out their...um... _interesting_...version of All By Myself, by Celine Dione. 

You took a drink from a tray by the door, and sipped it, walking around, waving at people whom you knew, and making small talk, as you looked for Natalie. You smiled and waved, finding her deep in conversation with a girl from the mail room. You could totally tell she was running her game, so you just smiled and passed on, not wanting to interfere with what she had going on. You decided to go back into the Karaoke room, feeling like it would be fun to laugh and giggle as you listened to people sing for the crowd. 

The person singing when you came back in there was someone you recognized, but had never met, and they actually weren't that bad. You leaned against  the wall and just listened, finishing your drink and just enjoying people watching. It _was_ your hobby and your one true talent, after all. You turned your head when the music died while people switched songs, hearing someone calling you. 

"Y/N!" 

You smiled when you saw that it was Seungri. Wow. Everyone really _was_ invited. Your eyes wandered over him as he came to stand with you, pulling you into a casual hug and looking you over as well. He was dressed pretty casually, but his style, as always, was on point. His fitted jeans, light t-shirt, and sport coat combo set off his attractive physique. He was fit, and his eyes were piercing in his handsome face as he watched you check him out. He smiled down at you and chucked your chin, making you giggle. 

"Hey, there. Fancy meeting you in a place like this" you teased, enjoying the attention, as Seungri gave you admiring looks and generally boosted your ego with his obvious attraction to you. 

"Sorry you're on your own, right now" he said, looking a little sad, making you give him a questioning look and raise a brow delicately. 

"Um? I guess?" you said, not really understanding what he was talking about. 

He shrugged. "Hey, no offense. I just know for damn sure that if you were here to see _me,_ I wouldn't be in the kitchen flirting with some other woman" he said softly, his eyes soft and sympathetic as he tried to console you. 

Your eyes widened and everything kind of clicked into place. "You think I'm here with Natalie?" you asked, giggling incredulously. "Oh my god!" you almost fell over laughing, supporting yourself on the wall and gripping his arm as he gave you a confused look. "Honey, she's my _work_ -wife. I don't bat for that team" you giggled, registering the eye roll he gave you as you made fun of him. 

He looked down at you and stepped into your space a little. His cologne smelled nice. You didn't know what it was, but you could be sure it was high-dollar. Everything about him was. Your breath caught a little as you looked up at him, taking your lower lip in between your teeth, realizing, suddenly, that the reason he hadn't done more than flirt, was because he honestly thought you were a lesbian. 

The moment was ruined as you burst out laughing, again, at the thought. Natalie was hot enough to turn many straight women gay, you were sure, but she didn't have what it took to satisfy you. Seungri _might_....hell, he _more than likely_ had _exactly_ what you needed...and you gave him a flirty little smile that he seemed to like _a lot_ , as you decided to go and get some air on the back deck, where there were way fewer people. 

You weren't surprised when he followed you. You knew he would. You were pleased he had. It would be much easier to talk to him out here, away from the music, where you wouldn't need to shout to be heard. He handed you a new drink, as you came to a halt against the railing of the deck, enjoying the cool night air as you sipped it. "Thanks" you said, smiling up at him. He seemed to always know what you needed. It was nice. 

He licked his lips and looked at you like food and you honestly loved it. He was sexy, and you liked him as a person, one of the major plus sides, you realized, of his having been forced to get to know you when he thought you were out of his reach. He smiled down at you, his grin sexy as hell on his handsome face as his eyes raked over you again, the appreciative light in his eyes hard to miss. "So...you're not a lesbian...but that doesn't mean you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked, clearly trying to be smooth, but coming off kind of awkward and charming instead. You actually preferred that. It was cute. 

You shook your head and giggled, feeling the alcohol, but also finding this whole situation off the charts funny. "Nope, on both counts" you said, throwing a little flirt into your voice. "Why? Want the job?" you teased, loving how he chuckled and looked away. 

He bit his lip and looked down at you, the heated look in his eyes doing some pretty amazing things to your panties, right now. You weren't big on one-night stands, but you weren't exactly _opposed_ , either. Seungri was just the type of guy that that would work with, too. You knew that he could totally rock you in bed and then show up at your desk the next day, flirting with you and behaving like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. So you licked your lips and returned his look, tilting your head as you looked him over and then back up into his eyes. 

He clenched his jaw a little and chuckled at you, taking your hand and lacing your fingers together. "Wanna go somewhere a little more private, Lovely?" he asked, clearly having decided that was his new pet name for you. You actually didn't mind it. You nodded and smiled at him, letting him lead you by the hand up into Natalie's spare bedroom. 

You smiled inwardly as he closed the door behind you, ready to do this damn thing. You were already wet just from the look in his eyes as he'd talked to you downstairs, and you'd been flirting for months. He looked sexy as hell tonight. It didn't have to even mean anything. You just wanted him pressed up against you.

"Y/N. Pleasure to see you here" you heard from the corner, bringing you up short as you looked toward the voice, seeing Mr. Oh standing in the corner. 

"Mr. Oh! My apologies, sir...we didn't mean to..." the words died on your lips as you watched Seungri smirk at you and walk up to Sehun, who pulled him into his chest and kissed him, all the while making and holding eye contact with you. 

You didn't know what to think, choosing instead to lean against the closed bedroom door, watching this very odd couple make out. It was actually kind of hot...they were both so good looking, and they clearly enjoyed kissing each other. You still didn't know what the hell was going on, but you just figured you'd roll with it, and eventually things would be made clear. Besides, you were having fun watching them, and loving the look in Mr. Oh's eyes as he kissed Seungri, but looked at you while he did it. 

Now that you had a minute to just sit back, you realized, all over again just how very attractive your boss really was. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes that always seemed to be brooding. His face was _magnificent_ , with a jaw line that could cut glass, his lips looking soft and inviting as they moved against Seungri's and pulled off of him, forming into a slight, very enticing smirk toward you, as Seungri kissed down his neck. 

You licked your lips as you watched, loving how Mr. Oh let Seungri open his dress shirt, revealing his toned and firm chest and abs. He was _mouth watering_...and it only got better as Seungri took off his coat and you could see the play of his muscles under the t-shirt he was wearing. You must have made some little sound of pleasure, because Seungri stopped what he was doing to Mr. Oh and advanced on you, smirking in a way that made you want to pull that t-shirt over his head and let him sandwich you between his and your boss's bodies. 

"So...you're invited" Seungri said, smoldering down at you, getting in your space, so close you could feel his breath on your lips as you looked up at him. 

You were turned on, but you were also unsure of what to do with this situation. Here you were with your boss and... _who_? His boyfriend? You decided to buy time and deflect with humor, another thing you were good at. "What? Like a birthday party?" you teased, giggling up at him and leaning against the door. 

Seungri chuckled and pressed you into the door, nuzzling your neck and casually guiding your hand to the large bulge in his pants, squeezing your hand in his larger one, over it. "Oh, Lovely...there's a party, for sure" he murmured, chuckling again when you whimpered, not knowing what the hell to do in this situation.

" _For fuck's sake_ , Seungri...that's not how you proposition a woman. _Jesus_...I clearly have to do everything" you heard Mr. Oh say from the corner, a moment later peeling Seungri away from you and taking your hand in his, slowly bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles while he smoldered down into your face, his gaze hot and full of hunger. "Y/N...I will take no offense at all if you choose to walk out...but Seungri and I have had our eyes on your for some time" he said quietly, his voice deep and sexy as it floated to you. For some reason, his manner put you more at ease than Seungri, whom you knew much better. Maybe it was the matter of fact way he was laying things out for you. It made it easier to process the information. 

"Mr. Oh...I'm not sure what to do with this" you said, your voice shaking. 

"First of all, call me Sehun. We aren't in the office...and what I want to do to you is _definitely_ not something that people at the office can know about" he said, his dark eyes mesmerizing you as he bit his lip, making your breath catch involuntarily as you looked up at him. He was so hot... _jesus_. "I want you" he said simply. "Seungri wants you" he added. "I've found you sexy since the moment you started working for me...it was all I could do not to bend you over my desk a few times when you wore something particularly revealing, or bent over and allowed me a view of your impressive cleavage..." he took a deep breath and stepped back away from you, giving you space to decide what to do. "But I understand completely if you aren't into this. No hard feelings if you decide to walk out the door" he said, grinning at you as Seungri stood beside him, fucking you with his eyes. 

You reached for the door knob and registered the disappointment of both men. You made a snap decision in that moment that would change everything in your life, you just didn't know it yet. _Fuck it_. You turned the lock instead, and Sehun was on you in the next instant, pressing you into the door and kissing you hungrily, his lips hard against yours as he turned you and pressed you back into Seungri, who was standing behind you now. 

You whimpered as Sehun smiled down into your eyes, his hands running down your body to your breasts, teasing and messaging them while you felt Seungri's slightly chapped lips start to message and suck on your neck as he gripped your hips. "The little noises you make are so sexy, Lovely..." Seungri said against the skin of your neck, gently grinding his harness into your ass while Sehun kissed you again, and pulled away, pulling your blouse over your head and sighing appreciatively as he admired your breasts, covered only in the thin lace bra you'd chosen to wear tonight. 

"I _love_ lace" Sehun said. "It's like you read my mind" he chuckled, looking over your shoulder at Seungri. "Sit her in your lap on the bed, Seun" he said quietly, leaning over your shoulder and kissing Seungri while his fingers toyed with your nipples through your bra, the whole thing too hot, making you moan quietly as they sandwiched you between their hard, toned bodies. 

Sehun grinned at you and licked his lips as Seungri pulled you backwards with him, removing his shirt as he went, sitting on the bed and pulling you down into his lap so your back was to his chest. "Mm...the sounds you make really _are_ sexy, kitten...stay vocal. I like it" Sehun said, advancing on you again as Seungri spread your legs, allowing Sehun to get on his knees in front of you. You whimpered and rested your head back against Seungri's shoulder as he went back to kissing your neck, nipping and sucking on the places he liked, he hands deftly working your skirt up your thighs and over your hips, revealing the matching panties you were wearing under it. 

Sehun's eyes darkened even further with lust as he looked at you. "You're absolutely beautiful" he praised, kissing and sucking on the tops of your breasts and then taking your lips again, caressing your thighs as he kissed you. "I want to make you cum, kitten...would you like that?" he asked, running his thumb back and forth across your lower lip as he looked at you and bit his.

You whimpered and nodded. "Yes, sir..." you moaned out, not realizing you'd called him sir until his eyes caught on fire and he chuckled. 

"I like that, kitten...you can call me sir for the rest of the night...you always seem to know just what to do for me..." Sehun said, kissing your jaw and the side of your neck that Seungri wasn't abusing with his lips and teeth. Seungri smiled against your skin when you whimpered, and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you still and watching Sehun toy with you. His eyes snapped up to Seungri, smiling softly at him, the love between the two evident. "Hold her still for me, Seun..." Sehun murmured, gently running a hand up between your legs and rubbing your clit in slow circles through your panties. 

You moaned and squirmed against Seungri, who held you against his chest by your breasts, taking them out of your bra as he watched over your shoulder as Sehun touched you. "That's right, Lovely...moan for us..." he whispered against your neck, his breath in your ear driving you almost as crazy as Sehun's fingers. Seungri chuckled. "I think she likes that, Sehun..." he murmured against your skin, and you intentionally started grinding your ass back into his cock, eliciting groans of pleasure from him as well.

"Does that feel good, baby?" you asked, running your hands down and gripping his thighs as you circled your hips. 

Seungri growled and pulled your hair, dominating you as he kissed and bit on your neck. "What a little tease you are" he murmured, clearly turned on and hot for you. 

"Oh...I'm not teasing, baby" you purred to Seungri, making eye contact with Sehun. "I'm so wet...I can't wait for you to lay me down and fuck me _into_ this bed" you whimpered, gasping and clenching your thighs as Sehun moved your panties aside and sunk his middle and pointer fingers deep into your swollen and dripping wet pussy. "Oh...that feels so good, sir...." you moaned out, loving everything about this. 

"Fuck...she's so wet, Seun...I want to taste her" Sehun said, getting down and kissing your inner thighs, fucking you on his fingers while he looked up at your face. "You're shaking, kitten...could it be that you're liking this?" Sehun teased you, chuckling when you grinned down at him, throwing your head back and moaning as he licked a stripe up your slit, his perfect lips coming around and sucking your clit as he thrust his long, thick fingers in and out of you at a steady pace. 

"Jesus...the two of you are going to make me cum in my damn pants" Seungri said, almost to himself, panting against your neck as he played with your breasts and watched Sehun eat your pussy. "You look so sexy with your legs spread open for Sehun, Lovely...you're beautiful everywhere..." Seungri praised you in your ear, gripping your hair and tugging slightly as he nipped at your earlobe. 

You moaned out your pleasure, feeling yourself reaching the edge, as Sehun sucked and licked at your clit and folds, all the while pistoning his fingers in and out of your pussy faster and harder as he drove you to the edge. You could see the hot light in his eyes as he watched your face, knowing how good he was making you feel as you moaned and squirmed against Seungri.

"Mmm...that's right, Lovely. Cum for Sehun...cum all over his fingers...After you've been a good girl for us, I'm going to lay you down on this bed and fuck you _so hard_... I can't wait to sink my cock into that pretty little pussy Sehun is eating right now" Seungri purred in your ear, his dirty words sending you over the edge as he held you against his chest.

You moaned loudly and Seungri clamped a hand over your mouth as you screamed into his palm, correctly guessing that you wouldn't be able to keep it down while Sehun continued to eat your pussy and fuck you on his fingers while you came for both men. When Sehun felt you relax he pulled off of you, kissing his way up your body languidly, stopping to suck and kiss at the flesh of your breasts while Seungri ran his fingers through his hair. You gasped and moaned quietly as Sehun pushed his fingers, wet with your arousal into Seungri's mouth. You loved watching him groan in pleasure and close his eyes as he eagerly cleaned Sehun's fingers. "Oh...she tastes like honey..." Seungri groaned out, sounding absolutely sexy and pleased.

"I want to watch you fuck her, Seun" Sehun said to Seungri, grinning at him in a hot and hungry way as he pulled away from you and sat in a chair by the bed, getting a good vantage point. "Leave her in those panties, though. I want to fuck her in them when you've had your fun" he said, his eyes hungrily devouring your nearly naked body while Seungri turned you in the bed, scooting you up more into the center and pressing you back into the soft, deep mattress. 

He kissed you deeply, pushing his tongue into your mouth as he ran his hand back down between your legs, chuckling when you gasped into his mouth as he started rubbing figure eights into your clit again. "Such a pretty little pussy..." Seungri murmured against your lips, slapping it lightly, causing you to buck your hips and moan out as he moved down to kiss and suck on your breasts again. 

He pulled away from you and stood from the bed, dropping his pants and underwear and stepping out of both as Sehun held a condom out to him, reaching out and stroking his long, hard cock a few times as he slid the condom down over it. "Fill her up, baby...I want to watch you make her squeal" Sehun encouraged Seungri, slapping his ass playfully and grinning up at him from where he sat as Seungri came back to you, kneeling between your legs as you lay stretched out on the bed under him. 

"You ready, Lovely?" Seungri asked, smiling down at you and biting his lip. "I can't fucking wait...I've wanted you like this for a long time" he whispered, leaning down to kiss you as you nodded your head vigorously. He gripped your hips as he sunk his cock into you, stretching your walls around his size and making you moan and squirm, loving the feeling as you adjusted to the fullness of having his cock inside of you. He groaned in pleasure and smiled over at Sehun as he sunk all the way into you, kissing you hard as he started fucking you into the bed, making you moan into his mouth as he thrust in and out.

You reached up and ran your hands over his chest and abs, loving the way they contracted and flexed as he rode you hard, fucking you deep and fast into the bed, seeming to love your moans. You gasped when Sehun got up on the bed with you, guiding your hand up to stroke his naked cock while he alternated between watching your face and the way your breasts bounced as Seungri fucked you, and watching Seungri's cock pound in and out of you as he took your pussy _hard_. 

"Oh, god...I'm going to c-cum" you moaned out, causing Sehun to grin down at you and kiss you deeply, his tongue exploring your mouth and rubbing against yours as Seungri reached down and rubbed your clit while he fucked you, sending you over the edge into another shattering orgasm. You screamed into Sehun's mouth as he slapped and messaged your breasts, Seungri groaning out his pleasure as your pussy contacted down on his cock while you came and he fucked you straight through your orgasm. 

Sehun sat up and moved around the bed, kissing Seungri and messaging his ass while they gave you a short recovery period. "Let's switch things up, kitten" Sehun said to you, seeming to enjoy the panting, fucked-out mess they were making of you as he looked down at you affectionately. "Get up on all fours, kitty" Sehun said, helping you to flip over and do what he asked. "Aw...my sexy little kitty is so tired...don't worry, baby...I'm going to fuck you good, one last time, and make you cum for me while you suck Seungri off and swallow for him, and then you can rest. Do you want that, kitten?" he asked, messaging and spanking your ass as you whimpered and nodded your head. 

"Yes, sir...my pussy needs to be fucked, sir" you played along, feeling sexy and exhausted, and totally different than you'd ever felt before. You'd _never_ been fucked this well, and they weren't even done with me yet.

"Mm...what a good girl" Sehun praised you, sinking his thick, hard cock into you from behind by way of reward. You gasped and cried out a little bit as he started fucking you, gripping your hips to help brace you as he rammed his cock into you in deep, long, strokes, letting you feel every inch of his girth. Seungri smiled down at you as he came and sat below you, messaging and gripping your breasts as he gently guided your head down to his cock. 

"That's right, Lovely...I want to fuck your pretty mouth, now" he said softly, running his fingers through your hair and groaning, leaning back against the head board as you took as much of his length into your mouth as you could, stroking what wouldn't fit in your mouth with your hand as you started sucking him off. "Jesus...that's fucking _perfect_ , Lovely...I've imagined this more times than I can count" Seungri groaned out, fucking your mouth while you eagerly sucked him off, rotating your head and swirling your tongue around his shaft while you pleasured him and Sehun fucked you hard and fast from behind.

"I've thought about fucking you like this since the first time I saw you, kitten...I took one look at you and just knew that you would enjoy letting my lover and I take turns on you...I wanted you so bad I even jacked myself off in my office one night after a meeting where you'd dropped something. When you went down to pick it up I could see the outline of your panties through your skirt...I wanted to hike it up and fuck you right there... _shit!_ " Sehun growled, his dirty words interrupted by his pleasure as you started rotating your hips, giving him different angles as he fucked you. 

You pulled off of Seungri and started stroking his cock, sucking on the head only now, dripping precum and pulsing in your hands. "I would have loved that, sir...I would have loved to have gotten it good and hard, bent over the conference room table" you whimpered, loving how he growled and absolutely _pounded_ into you, intent on making you cum around his cock.

You looked up at Seungri and bit your lip, stroking his cock and laying little kitten licks against the head as he panted and throbbed in your hand, running his fingers through your hair and alternating between watching you, and watching Sehun fuck you. "Are you ready to cum, baby?" you asked, preparing to go back down on him. He nodded and bit his lip, looking completely sexy as he panted for you and you took him back into your mouth. 

You did your best to relax your throat so that you could fit most of him into your mouth and you started moaning around him as Sehun drove you closer and closer to your high, bobbing your head and rotating, sucking hard as you gripped onto Seungri's thighs. He groaned out and gripped your hair, fucking your mouth as he came down your throat and you swallowed for him, continuing to suck and bob your head as he came, prolonging his orgasm while Sehun fucked you. 

"What a sexy girl we have, Seungri...fuck...her pussy is so _good_..." Sehun said, panting from exertion as he slapped your ass and fucked you hard. "Help me make our good girl cum on my cock, Seun...I want to feel it when she gets off" he panted gripping and messaging your ass as he fucked you. 

You moaned and collapsed down onto your forearms as Seungri moved out from under you, holding your hands behind your back and rubbing your clit with his free hand. He leaned down and kissed and sucked on your neck, the restriction on your arms driving your pleasure up exponentially. "You like that, don't you, Lovely? Hm? You like it when two different men take turns using your tight little cunt?" he teased, going faster with his finger on your clit, matching Sehun's pace as he fucked you hard from behind, nearly making you collapse with the strength of his thrusts, the wet sound of his cock fucking in and out of your pussy filling the room. 

"Cum with me, kitten" Sehun growled out.

"Yes, cum for us both, Lovely...let me see how beautiful you look when you cum on Sehun's cock" Seungri urged.

You did. You buried your face in the blankets and came hard, screaming into the mattress, all of your muscles spasming as your pussy contracted around Sehun's cock, milking him as he came, too. 

When it was over, they both kissed you and pulled you up on the bed between them, caressing your body languidly as you giggled up at the ceiling, all of you lying together in a sweaty, fucked-out heap. "Wow..." you giggled, lost for words, off on an endorphin high the likes of which you'd never had before. 

Sehun and Seungri both laughed at you, their eyes mirror images of amusement and affection. "I think she had a good time" Seungri teased, kissing you and laughing when you giggled into the kiss. 

"I had fun too, kitten..." Sehun said, smiling warmly down at you. You smiled back at him. 

"This is the longest I've ever seen you go without looking pissed off" you giggled out, watching his face as he chuckled. 

"I have resting bitch face" Sehun said wryly, "...but really, most of the time, at least around you, it's the strain of wanting to fuck you and not being able to" he said, chuckling to himself. 

You smiled as you all got up and helped put each other back together again. "Well, thanks for a great night, guys" you said quietly, wanting to leave before this got awkward. "I had fun. See you at the office, Monday" you said, smiling over your shoulder as you left Natalie's guest room. You were going to owe her _big_...and wash her bedding. 

 

 


	2. NSFW

Coming into the office on Monday was kind of nerve wracking. You didn't even know how to interact with Sehun now that he and Seungri had both seen you in the most intimate light possible. Did they regret it? You knew that it was kind of a one-off, something that you hoped you could all move on from with fond memories of a great night together, but you just worried that things would be awkward now. The more you thought about it as you walked into the building from your car, the more apprehensive you became. You weren't normally a nervous person, but office romances were a bad idea for a reason. 

You set your things on your desk and did your usual, making sure that Sehun's coffee was on his desk and that the files you'd placed there Friday, before you'd left, were still alright. You then sat down and logged into your computer, checking your email and generally doing your usual morning routine. Sehun usually didn't show up until about half an hour after you got in, so you had some time to sink into your work and get back into the groove. Before you knew it, you were waist deep into an email string about the most recent project, and you didn't even notice that you weren't alone anymore until someone knocked on the wood of your desk, like a door. 

You looked up and smiled as you took in Seungri, looking just as delectable as ever. He was wearing dark slacks and a button up that was loose at the collar. You loved the way the studs in his ears caught the light as he smiled down at you, the appreciative light in his eyes hard to miss as he looked you over. You sighed, relieved, that nothing seemed to have changed so far. This was what he always did when he came in and Sehun wasn't in his office yet. 

"Hey, Lovely. How are you?" Seungri asked, grinning down at you as he leaned up against your desk casually.

You smiled and pushed away a little bit, crossing your legs, your grin widening as you saw him appreciate your legs in the skirt you wore. He cleared his throat and looked away when you raised a brow at him, making you giggle. "I'm good. How was the rest of your weekend?" you asked, deciding that you weren't going to treat him any differently. 

He shrugged. "It's started off _fantasti_ c, but then it got boring, fast" he said, licking his lips and coming around your desk to lean against the side next to where you sat, leaning into you, the flirty, teasing look in his eyes making them dance. "You see...there's this woman I hooked up with at the office Christmas party, Friday night" he bit his lip and looked down at the floor, trying to look sad or serious, but failing because of the way he couldn't seem to not smile when he looked at you. It made little butterflys dance madly in your chest when he looked at you like that... _god, he was hot_. 

"I had an excellent time at that party, too" you said softly, biting your lip and fidgeting with the hem of your skirt a little, feeling kind of shy and maybe a touch nervous as you looked up at him through your lashes and grinned.

He leaned in a little closer, licking his lips as he held you in his gaze. "I can't stop thinking about you, you know...Sehun, either" he added, the last part making your eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He grinned and nodded acknowledgement of your reaction. "I know. He comes off kind of stern and harsh, but he's a total marshmallow on the inside. He really likes you, too. We only kept our distance for so long because we thought we didn't have a chance with you" Seungri said, smiling down at you in such an affectionate way that you actually blushed down at your lap. You weren't super worldly, but it still took a lot to make you blush like a teenager. 

You gave him a little confused look. "So...I'm not sure how this even works? You guys want to...what? Date me? Just sleep with me?" you asked, trying to figure out how that would even work. 

Before Seungri could answer you, Sehun walked through the door, his face as cold and impassive as ever, as he walked toward the two of you, and his office behind you. You were still the only people here, since almost everyone didn't come in until 9am. You prided myself on being the first person through the door most days, and Sehun wasn't usually far behind you. 

Seungri waved at him and pushed off the desk, giving him a big smile as he approached. You waved too, not sure how to act around him now. His face certainly wasn't any different. You smiled as you saw his eyes thaw as they rested on Seungri, love clearly shining in them. "Good morning, love" he said quietly as he walked past him, his eyes landing on you and raking over your form. "Good morning, kitten" he said, his voice just as quiet, the light in his eyes affectionate as he gave you a small smile. He stopped in front of you. "I have some things to take care of this morning, but I want to speak with you later" he said. 

You nodded. "Certainly, sir" you said, smiling. "Just let me know when you want me" you said, trying not to worship him with your eyes too much.  He was wearing this dark, fitted suit...it was all you could do not to climb him like a damn tree. You'd always found him incredibly attractive, but you'd thought he was cold and impersonal. Now that you'd had him, and his boyfriend had just shared with you that he liked you, too, he was more accessible, making you see him in a different light entirely. He smirked a little, clearly liking that you'd called him sir, and you laughed softly, shaking your head as he walked away into his office. You hadn't even been trying to flirt with him. You were just used to calling him that. 

Seungri chuckled and took your hand, playing with your fingers as he looked down at you. "So...have lunch with me?" he asked, making you grin up at him because of the almost bashful way he was asking you, as if there was some chance you might say no. You would have to be a blind lesbian with no personality not to appreciate him. He was kind, and funny, and absolutely appealing and sexy. Of course you wanted to have lunch with him. 

You nodded. "Sounds fun" you said, adding a little flirt to your voice as you let your eyes wander his form. He chuckled, watching you do it. 

"Such a little tease..." he said, chuckling, and smiling down at you warmly when you laughed. 

" _Mostly_ not on purpose" you qualified. You stopped short as a new thought occurred to you. "What about Sehun?" you asked. "What if he wants to see me while we're out?" you asked. 

Seungri shook his head. "No worries, Lovely. I won't spoil his fun, but we both decided that we want some one on one time with you. We have to make sure that we all have chemistry and click individually, too" he said, biting his lip as he clearly remembered how well you had all clicked together, the other night. 

You smiled. "Ok, then. Come by and get me about noon?" you asked. 

He grinned and kissed your knuckles, letting your hand go and grinning down at you, his eyes warm pools of affection. "Can't wait" he said, walking off and grinning over his shoulder at you.

___________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the morning went quickly. You were busy and really did have plenty of things to occupy your time. Sehun was a busy man, and, by extension, as his assistant, so were you. Time flew, and you couldn't believe it was already noon when Seungri came by, sitting on the edge of your desk as you finished up so you could go. 

The two of you ended up at this really cute little bistro that was just a couple of blocks from the office. You walked, finding it cute and charming how he took your hand and laced your fingers together, shooting you affectionate and warm grins now and then as you talked and joked together. The food at the place was good, and so was the company. You really liked Seungri, and it was a bonus that he lit you on fire on the inside as well. You loved that the two of you clicked together so well, and had things in common. It was never awkward or strained, and you didn't remember the last time you'd felt so relaxed around someone you were so attracted to. Hell, you didn't remember the last time you'd been this attracted to someone at all. 

"So tell me, Lovely" Seungri said, taking your hand across the table. "Are you having a good time with me?" he asked, making you raise your eyebrows in surprise that he would even need to ask. 

"Of course I am. You're funny, and you put me at ease" you said, smiling softly at him, loving the warmth in his eyes as he looked into yours. "Aren't you having a good time?" you asked, tilting your head a little and squeezing the hand he was holding. 

"I'm having _the best_ time, Lovely" he said softly. He took a deep breath as if making a decision about something and smiled at you. "Date me" he said simply, bringing you up short. 

"What do you mean?" you asked. 

He chuckled and ran the pad of this thumb back and forth over your hand, the contact feeling good, reminding you just how good it felt when he touched you other places, too...

"Date us" Sehun said from behind you, making you yelp and jump out of your skin, not having known he was there. He chuckled and gently laid his big, strong, hands on your shoulders, his thumbs just grazing your neck as he rubbed them over your skin. You shivered, and he chuckled again when he felt it.

"Surprise" Sehun rumbled in your ear, sounding amused.

"Hunnie...I thought you wanted to wait until you'd had dinner with her, later?" Seungri said, looking up at his lover, amused.

You craned your neck around to look at your boss, registering the look of utter longing in his eyes as he looked down at you, his eyes naked. It was the most erotic sight in the world...you felt yourself damping your panties as you locked eyes with him. 

Sehun started gently rubbing your shoulders as he stood behind you, grinning over at Seungri. "I decided this morning that I don't need some arbitrary dinner to decide that I want our little kitten, here" he said softly. He leaned down and kissed your neck just below your ear. "I want you...I've known you for a year, over the course of the time that you've worked for me. You're invited into my life with Seun...if you want to accept" he said softly, ghosting his tongue over the shell of your ear, still rubbing your shoulders gently. 

You cleared your throat and swallowed hard, feeling so turned on it was ridiculous. "A-are you sure?" you asked, looking between Seungri and Sehun. 

Seungri and Sehun both smirked at each other as Sehun helped you out of your chair. "I think we're all on the same page..." he said simply, kissing the knuckles of the hand he was holding as he helped you up. "Come home with me tonight, kitten..." Sehun said softly, the promise in his eyes almost too much for you to handle. 

"Yes, Lovely...I'll be waiting for you" Seungri said softly, biting his lip, looking at you with so much heat and need that you felt like you might burst into flames. 

"How the hell am I supposed to go back to work now?!" you asked, exasperated, turned on, and completely over the moon that these two hot, successful men, seemed to want you this much. 

Sehun and Seungri chuckled. "So cute" Seungri praised you, pulling you into his arms and kissing you. "You could always come home with me, now..." he murmured, looking to Sehun for permission. "I would love to slow fuck you all afternoon until Hunnie gets home to join the fun" Seungri whispered in your ear, his breath making you shiver with need. You shook your head though, looking down and pulling away. 

"I really want to...but I have work to do" you said, and Sehun looked at you proudly. 

"My kitten is such a hard worker...I'll reward you later for this, baby" he said, smiling at you in a way that promised all sorts of good things to come. You giggled, realizing that Sehun was smiling at you...and he wasn't even getting any. He must actually like you. 

"Ok...fine, then" Seungri pouted, looking adorable and sulky. "I guess I'll go back to work, too...but I expect the two of you to show up on time, tonight...I'll be waiting" he purred, kissing you deeply and squeezing your ass, and looking at Sehun like he was the very last cupcake in the bakery window. "Don't keep me waiting" he warned, walking off, leaving you and Sehun to laugh quietly as he got in his car and left.

"Ah...Seun...he always has such a hard time with delayed gratification" Sehun mused, looking after his lover, his gaze loving and amused. He looked to you and offered his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. 

You smiled and nodded, taking his hand. "Lets go back and finish up...I'm excited for tonight" you said, not quite believing the situation you found yourself in. 

________________________________________________________________________________

You spent the vast majority of the rest of the afternoon running errands for Sehun and tying up loose ends. You would be the first to admit that you weren't exactly on your game. You couldn't stop thinking about and anticipating the night to come. Images kept flashing through your mind of the last night when Sehun and Seungri had shared you between them. It had undoubtedly been the most exotic, intoxicating, sexually satisfying night of your life so far. The prospect of dating both men...being theirs, and continually getting that kind of treatment, was almost too much to process. 

Just before clocking out, you came back to your desk to a note left there instructing you to go to Sehun's office. You shrugged, having planned to anyway. He was taking you home to Seungri, after all. 

You knocked on his office door, opening it when you heard Sehun tell you to come in. You walked in and your mouth watered a little as you took in the sight of Seungri sprawled out in a chair in the corner, his shirt off, languidly stroking Sehun's cock as he stood above him. It was hot...you felt yourself soaking your panties. There was something so erotic about watching the two exceptionally sexy men touch each other. 

Sehun looked at you as Seungri took his cock into his mouth, moaning out his pleasure as he began to suck Sehun's hardened length. "Lock the door, kitten" Sehun said, heat in his eyes as he ran his finger's through Seungri's hair as he sucked his cock. "Then take your panties off and get up on my desk" he commanded, no room for argument. You swallowed thickly and immediately did what he said, locking the office door and peeling your already soaked panties off and down your legs, shivering as the cold air hit your hot and dripping core as you climbed up and laid down on Sehun's desk as he had asked you to.

He grinned over at you, pulling Seungri up and kissing him deeply. "That was...you know what your mouth does to me, Seun...such a good boy" he praised, his voice deep and gravely as he touched and appreciated Seungri's body. Seungri groaned out his approval as Sehun grabbed his hair, guiding him down between your legs. "I know you want to taste her, Seun..." he looked up at you, his eyes molten pits of lust and hunger. "Do you want Seungri to eat your pussy, kitten? Would you like that?" he asked you, gently messaging your calves as Seungri started kissing and sucking on the insides of your thighs while Sehun ground his hard cock into his ass through their clothes. 

You whimpered, shaking with need as you ran your finger's through Seungri's hair, locking eyes with him as he smiled, pushing two of his fingers up into your dripping wet pussy and starting to fuck you on them. "Mmm...so wet, Lovely...." Seungri groaned against your thigh, looking up at your adoringly.

You looked up at Sehun as Seungri pleasured you, biting your lip and leaning back on your arms as you whimpered under his touch. "I love this, sir...it feels so good..." you moaned out, laying back on the desk, surrendering to the pleasure as Seungri made pleased and approving sounds into your core as he started sucking on your clit, gripping your hips and rocking you into him as he ate your pussy. 

Sehun walked around and kissed you, stroking your jaw and neck as he pushed his cock into your mouth, groaning out his pleasure as you eagerly started bobbing your head, swirling your tongue around his cock as you sucked him off. You watched as Sehun locked eyes with Seungri as he ate you. "Her mouth is so good, baby...are you enjoying eating our girl's sweet little pussy? She tastes good, doesn't she?" Sehun ground out, gripping your hair and fucking your mouth now, his cock leaking salty precum into your mouth as you moaned around him, your pussy spasming as you reached your edge while Seungri fucked you on his fingers and sucked on your clit. 

Seungri pulled off of you, still aggressively thrusting his fingers in and out of you and kissing your mound and inner thighs. "Fuck, Lovely...you're so sweet...I love eating you" he murmured, his voice low and sultry as he reached up and messaged and squeezed your breasts through your top, your skirt hiked up around your waist. "Now be a good girl and cum for me, Lovely...I want to fuck this tight little pussy" he murmured, going back down on you and gripping your ass as he fucked you on his tongue and rubbed your clit with his thumb.

"Shit!" Sehun barked, pulling out of your mouth as you moaned, cumming hard on Seungri's tongue as he ate your pussy. "I don't want to come yet, kitten...fuck you suck a good cock" Sehun praised you, stroking your neck and jaw as you moaned out your pleasure while Seungri continued to eat you, prolonging your orgasm. 

Seungri pulled off of you, kissing his way back up your body as you relaxed back onto the desk, feeling light in your post-coital bliss. His lips felt so good as he pulled down your top and kissed and sucked on your breasts. You moaned out and wrapped your legs around him as you registered Sehun coming around behind him, kissing his neck as he worked his pants down over his hips and slapped and messaged his ass. 

Seungri moaned in pleasure as you watched Sehun insert a finger into his ass, preparing him for his size. "That's right, baby...moan for me...I'm going to fuck you _so good_. Our girl is going to watch while I give you my cock, and after I cum in you, I'm going to sit her in my lap and hold her legs open while you fuck the shit out of her" Sehun promised, locking eyes with you, the look in his eyes alone enough to make you moan and squirm as Seungri pulled you into him, kissing you deeply and moaning into your mouth as Sehun pushed his cock into him from behind. 

"Y-yes....oh, fuck..." Seungri groaned out, kissing and biting on your neck as Sehun started fucking him from behind while he stood between your legs. 

You gasped and gripped onto Seungri's back, kissing and sucking on his neck while Sehun fucked him, loving how he trembled and messaged your breasts, his hands running all over your body as Sehun pounded in and out of him. You gasped and moaned as Seungri pushed his pointer and middle fingers back into your pussy, fucking you on them at the same pace that Sehun was giving him his cock, making you moan and squirm on the desk under him. 

"That's right, Lovely...it feels so good, doesn't it, baby?" Seungri groaned out, gripping your ass to stabilize you as he kissed you deeply and fucked you on his fingers. You buried your face in his neck, kissing and sucking as he pleasured you, biting your lip up at Sehun over his shoulder as he locked eyes with you as he fucked Seungri. 

"Fuck...you're ass is so good, baby....fuck...I'm...shit" Sehun growled out, fucking Seungri hard as he came in his ass. Seungri growling out his pleasure as he made you moan while he fucked you on his fingers. You gasped and laid back on the desk, watching as Sehun pulled out of Seungri and turned, kissing him long and deep. "I love you" he said, smiling down at him. It was so sweet, such a tender display in the midst of all of the heat in the room. 

Seungri smiled and hugged Sehun close for a few seconds, his hand on your thigh all the time. "Hold her down for me, Hunnie...I want to make your kitten purr for you" Seungri murmured against Sehun's lips, making him let out an almost animalistic growl as he he kissed you hard, pulling your hair and making you cry out in pleasure. 

"Yes, sir...be rough" you moaned out, loving the hot look in his eyes as he picked you up and sat in a nearby chair, pulling you down into his lap and spreading your legs for Seungri. 

"Fuck her hard, Seun...use that tight little pussy...I'll be watching my favorite man fill our girl up..." Sehun encouraged, kissing and sucking on your neck as Seungri came down between your legs, kissing your lips and playfully nibbling your lower lip. He locked eyes with you, affection and hunger in his gaze. 

"I need to cum, Lovely...give me this sweet little pussy" he almost moaned claiming your lips and resting his hands over Sehun's on your thighs as he held your legs open and Seungri pushed his thick, hard cock, deep into your pussy. 

You arched your back and moaned loudly, thankful that everyone else had already left for the day. They would surely have heard you getting fucked as you couldn't contain the noises of pleasure you made while Sehun held your legs wide for Seungri as he pounded his cock into you deep and hard and kissed you. 

"Yes...oh...Seungri....yes, baby...fuck me....oh, god" you moaned out, arching your back as Sehun abused your neck with his lips and teeth while Seungri fucked you. 

"Are you going to cum on our man's cock, kitten?" Sehun purred, his voice sexy and low in your ears as you panted and moaned. "I want you to, kitty...I want to watch you make Seun cum with that tight little pussy...it's so sweet...so good to sink into and fuck" Sehung growled, reaching around and kneading and messaging your breasts as Seungri fucked you. 

"Y-yes...I'm...oh...it feels so good, sir..." you moaned out incoherently, clinging to Sengri as he claimed your lips, moaning into his mouth as you came hard around his cock, registering the growls of appreciation and approval from both men as you came for them, Sehun gripping and messaging your ass as you arched back into him while Seungri fucked your through your orgasm.

"What a good little kitty...such a good girl" Sehun cooed in your ear, caressing your body as you collapsed back into his chest, fucked out and exhausted as you held Seungri in your arms, who had collapsed into you after he finished in your pussy while you came. 

You giggled when Seungri kissed you deeply, running his fingers through your hair, and then leaned over your shoulder, giving Sehun the same treatment, sandwiching you between their two hot, toned bodies, while they kissed. You sighed appreciatively, loving watching them touch and kiss each other. It was sexy, but also made you happy. They loved each other so much. It was obvious when you watched them together. 

Sehun laid soft kisses along your neck and shoulder as Seungri stood up and started putting himself together again, reaching for you and helping you to stand when he was done, so he could help you straighten out. "That was so good, Lovely...I love fucking you. I love watching Sehun fuck you...but I also just like being with you" he said softly. 

You smiled between Seungri and Sehun, their eyes both warm and soft as they looked at you. "So where do we go from here? Are we just all going to date each other? How does that even work?" you asked, looking between the two men for answers.

Sehun shrugged, pulling you into his arms and kissing you softly. "We'll make our own rules...Seungri and I have been together for a few years now. We both like you and find you sexy...there's no reason that we can't all just sort of... _be together_ , right?" he asked. 

You giggled at the thought of having two boyfriends who were also boyfriends. It was sexy and fun. You liked them both. You'd been attracted to both men for a while, and it was fun seeing this new side of Sehun, also. "Ok" you said, smiling between them. "I'm yours" you said, giggling when they sandwiched your body between them again and showered you in kisses and affection.

"Perfect" Seungri murmured, kissing you deeply while Sehun wrapped his arms around your waist and hummed contentedly in your ear.


	3. V.I.P

You learned quickly, as the next few weeks rocked by, that Sehun was not only the boss in business, but he was the boss in bed as well. You and Seungri happily complied with whatever he wanted, and it always turned out well for the both of you. Sehun was so dominant and masculine...it drove you crazy when he told you just exactly what he wanted from you. That, combined with how rough Seungri liked it...you could cum in your panties just reliving some of the memories you had of being with the two of them. 

You tried hard not to be jealous of how much closer Seungri and Sehun were, than either of them were with you, but it was hard, sometimes, to watch Sehun make love to Seungri and then just fuck you. The same was true of Seungri, although he was definitely the more emotionally open of the two men in your life. He was much more affectionate,  but it's not like Sehun didn't like you...he just didn't _love_ you. Neither of them did. Not yet, anyway. You didn't love them either, for that matter. 

You told yourself that it would just take time. They wanted you to be their girlfriend, and both were affectionate and sweet with you...it wasn't like you expected insta-love or something. You weren't even sure what _you_ wanted with them sometimes. You even went as far as to read a self-help book about polyamory and the pitfalls of it. What you were going through was one of the number one things the author said to look out for. It was easy to feel lesser, especially when coming into an established, loving, relationship between two people. The book ended up being a waste though, because all it said, really, was to give it time. No shit. You'd already known that before spending $15.99, thank you very much. 

Whatever the case may be, time rocked on, and you continued to date both men, loving the time you spent together both in, and out, of bed. You thought it was weird that you still hadn't slept with either of your men alone, without the other there. You brought it up one night to Seungri, as he was walking you to your door after taking you home from work when Sehun had had to stay late. Seungri'd smiled at you and kissed you, pulling you in and holding you close. "It's not that we don't _want_ to, Lovely...it's just that we had some initial kinks to work out between the two of us" he said, chuckling when you gave him a questioning look. He shrugged, as if deciding to go ahead and tell you. "Sehun was worried I was going to leave him for you" he said quietly, making you gasp incredulously. Couldn't Sehun see how absolutely in love Seungri was with him?

"I know, right?" Seungri said, agreeing with your incredulity. "You're absolutely beautiful, and I like you a lot, Lovely...I want everything with you...but I love Sehun, too. _Deeply_. It hurt me, initially, that he didn't get that" Seungri said, actually looking a little hurt, even now. He kissed you again and ran his fingers through your hair, something that you loved, and he did more often because he knew you liked it. He was so sweet and attentive...sometimes you felt like you had one boyfriend, and then a guy who just fucked you sometimes because his boyfriend wanted you. It was stupid and petty, but Sehun could be so _cold_...it was hard sometimes. 

"Anyway, Sehun and I are trusting each other more now. He knows I love him...and god know's he wants you, too...don't ever think that he doesn't feel just the same way for you that I do" Seungri said, smiling warmly down into your eyes. "You should hear the way he talks about cute things you did at work, or something funny you said..." Seungri teased, making you giggle and feel warm inside. "He's just...he has a hard time with feelings. Give him time to defrost. There's an amazing heart in there" Seungri said, placing your hand over his heart and tapping it. You smiled up at him and went up on your toes, kissing him softly. 

"Ok" you said simply, unlocking your door and letting Seungri follow you in and close it. 

You turned to him, wondering what was on his mind. He had kind of a quiet, still look on his face, like he was thinking hard about something. "Ever been to my club before?" he asked, his face kind of unreadable. You shook your head, walking back over to him, your brows raised. 

"No...why?" you asked, trying to figure out what could be going on his his head, right now. 

"Want to?" he asked. 

"Um, ok? What about Sehun?" you asked. Usually, when the three of you were out in public, Seungri was your boyfriend, to keep things from getting weird, or keep you from getting strange looks. You didn't care very much. One time you'd intentionally kissed Seungri and then immediately pulled a surprised, but very accepting, Sehun into a kiss as well. You liked them. What you all did was nobody's damn business. You could tell that Sehun was more worried about appearances than the rest of you though, so you usually behaved yourself in public. 

Seungri snapped his fingers in front of your face. "Hello? You in there? Earth to Y/N?" he teased, making you giggle as you came back out of your thoughts. "Sehun is working...I want to take my girl out to my club" Seungri said, making you smile. You loved it when he called you _his girl_. You wanted to belong to him. 

"Sounds fun" you said, smiling and hanging your bag on a hook. "Just let me freshen up and change...do you need to do anything before we go?" you asked over your shoulder, as you headed back into your bedroom. 

Seungri shook his head, taking off his sport coat and unbuttoning the first three buttons on his collar. "Done" he said, the cocky light in his eyes both sexy and adorable. He knew how good he looked. You smiled. 

"I'm gunna need a few more minutes than that" You said, rolling your eyes and laughing. 

"I'll wait. You're always worth it" he said, making you blush a little and smile over your shoulder at him as you retreated into your bedroom to find something to wear. He could be so damn sweet...

You ended up taking about 20 minutes to pull off something kind of last minute, showering and curling your hair, and then putting on your makeup a little heavier for the club. You had this cute black tube dress that you'd bought on impulse one day, and never worn, and decided it would be perfect for the occasion. It was kind of short, but it made your body look amazing. You paired it with heels and a sparkly black hand bag and walked back out of your room to get Seungri. 

He was lounging on your couch, looking comfortable and casual as he channel surfed, but he turned when you cleared your throat and his eyes ran all over you, the predatory grin on his face hard to miss. "You look...wow..." he said, advancing on you and kissing you deep and long, running his palms down to cup and squeeze your ass, making you whimper. He pulled away after a few beats, grinning down at you, breathless from the intensity of that kiss. He was so good... _jesus_. 

"We should go" he said, biting his lip as he looked down at you. "I really do want to show you off. My club is my baby, and I want to take the most beautiful woman I've ever met in there on my arm" he said, making you giggle and blush. His flattery was so over the top and cheesy sometimes...but it always made your heart flutter. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

So that's how you found yourself, several drinks into one of the funnest Friday nights ever. Seungri was charismatic and hot, garnering attention everywhere he went in the club, always surrounded by people, always holding you close and grinding on you on the dance floor. At first, the crush of people had kind of made you nervous, but now you had loosened up, and were getting more and more used to it. 

Seungri could dance. It was gratifying to you that he was yours, especially when you watched all of the women in the place fucking him with their eyes. He was sexy, and the way he moved his body against yours and held you close, keeping you next to him even when you weren't dancing, was absolutely amazing. His lips on your neck, and the appreciative and admiring light in his eyes as he touched and kissed you while you danced was making this so sexy...making you want him even more than you already did. 

After you'd danced for a while, he lead you up into an area that had walls on three sides and a two way mirror as the fourth wall. The bouncer, a big guy named Top, nodded to Seungri and let you in, clearly recognizing the owner. He didn't even look at you like food, something that you appreciated after Seungri had nearly jumped some guy out on the dance floor for "being too damn touchy" when he tried to dance with you. You loved how hot and possessive Seungri was being...you loved being his. 

Seungri pour himself another drink and lounged on the couch against the wall, watching through the one-way mirror as people danced and had a good time. You plopped down next to him and he immediately put his palm on your thigh, squeezing gently and smiling at you as he sipped his drink. "You having a good time, Lovely?" he asked, smiling at you in a way that made your panties wet. 

You nodded enthusiastically. "This place is amazing!" you praised, loving the twinkle in his eyes as he heard you praising his baby. "I'm having a great time" you said sweetly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "You're a fantastic dancer" you said, finally deciding to shut up. You liked Seungri, but the last thing his giant playboy ego needed, was to be stroked excessively. You did want him to know how much you appreciated him, though. 

"You look beautiful tonight, Y/N" Seungri said intimately, making you blush down at your lap. He chuckled and put a gentle finger under your chin, making you look up into his eyes. "When will you stop blushing when I compliment you?...I'm only stating facts. You _are_ beautiful" he said, looking sourly away. "So beautiful I almost decked that guy for touching you...I should still have him kicked out" he said, moving to get up. 

" _No_! Holy over-reaction, Seungri" you giggled. Making him relax a little and smile at you as you pulled him in and kissed him deeply. "You don't have to ever be jealous about anything involving me, baby" you said softly, looking into his eyes and letting your lips brush against his as you spoke. "I'm yours. There's nobody else who could ever make me feel the way I feel when I'm with you..." you said softly, loving the soft, warm look in his eyes as he held you and kissed you as you spoke. 

You giggled. "Well...except maybe Sehun...that man is _fine_!" you teased. "Have you met him?" you giggled, laughing harder when Seungri started tickling you, making you collapse and squeal, begging for mercy in no time. You gasped and panted as you giggled up at him, laying back on the couch with him above you as he leaned down and kissed you. "So adorable" he said simply, kissing you deeply again and sliding his tongue around in your mouth, rubbing it against yours as he gently pulled you up to straddle him in his lap. Your dress was riding up, but who cares? It's not like anyone could see the two of you. 

You were already wet and turned on at this point, but wondered if he was just going to tease you, since Sehun wasn't here. You got your answer the next second. 

"I want you to ride my cock, Lovely...show me how sexy my good girl looks when she's pleasing me" Seungri whispered against your jaw, gripping your ass and grinding his hardness against your soaked panties as he spoke. 

"Wh-what about Sehun?" you asked, moaning quietly as he pulled your hair to the side so that he could suck and kiss at your neck as he rocked your hips into his cock in his pants. 

"Sehun is working..." a devious smile played across Seungri's sexy lips as a thought occurred to him. "Why don't we give our man a call, Lovely? I'm positive it will drive him insane to listen to me fucking you..." he said, making you giggle. 

"Whatever you want, baby...Sehun's voice is sexy...I want to hear it while I take your cock" you purred, biting your lip and looking him in the eyes as you reached down between your bodies and scooted back so that you could pull his excellent cock out of his pants. He gasped and pulled you in to kiss you hard as you started stroking his cock, the tip already flushed and angry as you touched it. "Does that feel good, baby?" you asked, kissing him softly, more turned on by the look in his eyes as he dialed Sehun. 

"Seungri. What's up, love? Did you get my kitten home safe?" he asked, making you shiver a little at the sound of his voice. You loved it when he called you that. Apparently, he called you that even when you weren't around. It made you smile. You gasped as Seungri reached down with the hand that wasn't holding the phone and started toying with your clit and opening through your panties. 

"Oh...she's safe, Hunnie. I've got her right here, in my lap...she's so wet...I'm going to fuck her in the VIP at my club" Seungri said, placing the phone on speaker so Sehun could hear you, too. "These panties are _soaked_ , Lovely..." Seungri said, and you could hear Sehun growl into the phone. 

"This is...god. Is my kitten really that wet?" Sehun murmured, clearly turned on, and you weren't sure if he was talking to you, or Seungri, or both, so you replied. 

"Yes, Sir...Seungri is touching me through my panties while I stroke his cock...I need to be fucked, sir. Tell Seungri it's ok to fuck me? Pretty please?" you asked, purring out the words and moaning softly as Seungri moved your panties aside and sunk two of his fingers deep inside of your pussy while you continued to stroke his cock. He thrust his hips up, fucking your hand in the same pace he was thrusting his fingers, biting his lip and watching your face as he pleasured you and you touched him. 

"Jesus...I shouldn't have worked late tonight..." Sehun said, the gravel in his voice betraying how much this was turning him on. "Ok, kitty...Seungri can fuck you. You're such a good little girl for us...I'm sure you've got him worked up and wrapped around your delicate little finger, anyway" Sehun said, and you heard him put you on speaker, followed by the sound of a zipper, making you smile as Seungri pulled you down to kiss you deeply, fucking you more aggressively on his fingers. 

"Are you touching yourself, Sehun?" Seungri growled out, pulling your hair and nipping at your neck, making you cry out and moan as he fucked you on his fingers. "I want you to touch yourself...stroke that big cock and listen to me make our girl cum all over my fingers" Seungri said, making you whimper out as he pushed your hand away from his cock. "I just want to make you cum, baby...cum so Sehun can hear how sexy you sound...and then I'm going to _wreck_ your little pussy" Seungri growled, gripping your ass with his free hand while he fucked you hard with his fingers, rubbing your clit with his thumb while you ran your fingers through his hair. 

"Fuck..."you heard Sehun groan out, listening to you moan and whimper. He could probably hear the wet sounds that Seungri's fingers were making in your pussy, also. "That's right, Seungri...make her squeal...god she sounds so sexy when she's getting off" Sehun groaned, panting a little as he stroked his cock over the phone. 

"It feels so good, sir..." you moaned out. 

"It does, Hunnie...she's so wet...jesus...." Seungri growled out, chuckling triumphantly and holding you tight against his chest while you came, moaning out your pleasure as you saw stars, rocking your hips into his fingers as he fucked you on them, prolonging your orgasm. 

"Fuck yes, kitten...you sound so amazing....I can't wait until I can fuck you...I want to give you my cock in the worst way" Sehun growled, making you moan out in pleasure as you pictured him jacking off to the sound of Seungri fucking you. "I want to make you cum around my cock, and then I want to go straight to our man...your ass is amazing, Seun...I want it" he growled, making Seungri growl and bite my neck as he removed his fingers.

"Come here, Lovely...that's right...take it all" Seungri murmured, positioning himself and sinking you back down on his cock, smiling at you as you moaned out your pleasure as his cock sunk all the way inside of you. 

"Sir...Seungri has such a big cock..." you teased, grinning down at Seungri as he slapped your ass while you started rocking your hips and bouncing on his cock. 

"He does, kitten...I wish I could watch him giving it to you...I want to kiss you while he fucks your tight little pussy...jesus...I'm going to cum..." Sehun growled out, panting and clearly very near the edge. 

"Good...I want you to get off to the sound of me fucking your kitten...she's so tight and warm...god she's amazing" Seungri praised you, smiling into your eyes as he held your hips fucking up into you hard to make you louder for Sehun. 

Seungri reached up and pulled your dress down, watching your breasts bounce as he fucked you and leaning in to kiss and suck on your nipples. "Oh god...that feels so good, baby" you gasped out, moaning and bouncing on Seungri's cock while Sehun groaned into the phone. "He's kissing my breasts now, sir...his mouth is amazing...he's going to make me cum for you..." you whimpered, locking eyes with Seungri, he laughed and bit his lip, pulling you in and kissing you deeply as he rammed his thick cock up inside of you over and over again. 

Seungri growled low in his chest and pulled your hair, making you bare your neck while he fucked you, biting your earlobe and reaching down to rub your clit. "Cum for us, Lovely...cum all over my cock...let our man hear you scream for me" Seungri demanded, his sexy words and Sehun's groans over the phone sending you over the edge. 

You screamed out your pleasure, burying your face in Seungri's shoulder as you came, losing yourself in the waves of intensity that wracked through your body as Seungri continued to fuck you. "I'm...oh, god...I'm cumming..." Seungri groaned out, fucking you deep and hard as he pumped you full of his cum while you kissed him and rode his cock. 

"Yes....Oh, fuck...Sehun...it feels so good, sir...cum for me baby...I want to hear you" you pleaded, slowing and finally stilling as you and Seungri  kissed while you listened to Sehun growl into the phone while he jacked himself off and came for you. 

The next thing you heard was Sehun's low, satisfied chuckle into the phone, making you giggle against Seungri's lips as he kissed you and caressed your body, gently tucking your breasts back into your dress and running his fingers through your hair. You sighed contentedly. 

"That was...unexpected. See you at home" Sehun said, his voice warm as he hung up. 

"Come home with me, Lovely?" Seungri asked, giving you puppy eyes and smiling, as if there was any chance in the world you would ever say no. 

"Only if you promise to introduce me to your boyfriend" you teased, earning a slap on your ass and a chuckle from Seungri that had you all kinds of turned on again as he lead you out to the car. 

 


	4. Settling

Seungri took you home from the club and he and Sehun took turns on you all night. It was hot and sexy and exactly what you had wanted when you agreed to go home with him. It had been fun to have Seungri all to yourself, but it had been even hotter to tease Sehun over the phone while he fucked you. It had made Sehun an absolute beast in bed that night too, clearly wanting to reestablish himself as the alpha in the bedroom. 

You smiled as you finished brushed your teeth, remembering all of the things you had done with your boyfriends last night. It was wonderful to feel that sexy....so desirable that two men as hot as Sehun and Seungri wanted you for more than just the occasional threesome. Sehun walked into the bathroom behind you and gave you a little grin, kissing your cheek and lightly squeezing your ass. 

"'Morning, Kitten" he said in his deep, quiet voice, turning on the shower and letting it run while he pulled you into his chest, kissing along your neck and feeling you up through your thin night shirt, his palms feeling excellent as he messaged your breasts, making you whimper quietly. 

"That feels good, sir" you whispered, biting your lip as you craned your neck to the side, locking eyes with Sehun in the mirror as he touched and kissed you. 

"My Kitten is so sexy...come shower with me...I want to use you" he said softly, making you wetter than any shower ever could. 

"Where's Seungri?" you asked, looking toward the door. You realized you'd said something wrong when Sehun pulled away from you like you'd burned him with your words and turned his back on you. 

"Sehun?" you asked, resting a hand on his back and stopping him as he got in the shower. "What's wrong?" you asked. 

"Seungri is still asleep" he said quietly, not looking at you. "I need to get in the shower" he said, shaking you off and getting in by himself. 

You gave him a baffled look through the shower door, not understanding why he would suddenly go cold on you. "Sehun?" you said, not getting a response. "Sehun...what's wrong?" you asked. You heard his long-suffering sigh from the shower and you boldly opened the door, getting in with him, not caring that your nightgown was getting soaked and see-through, clinging to you as you looked at Sehun. "Whatever I did to upset you...I'm sorry" you said softly, kissing Sehun's bare back when he didn't turn to you. 

He looked over his shoulder at you and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to do this. I get it. It's alright if you only want me if Seungri is involved. He's the one you were originally attracted to" he said, looking away. "No need to apologize" he said. 

"What?" you asked, incredulous, finally understanding what was going on. "You think I don't want you?" you asked, grabbing his arm and making him turn to look at you. His expression was guarded as he looked down into your eyes. "Baby...I want you just as much as I want Seungri...." you said, going up to kiss him softly, loving how his eyes softened and he pulled you into his chest. "I just...we've never...I wasn't sure that you would want me..." you faltered, not finding the words that you were after as you looked up into his heated gaze. 

"I always want you, Kitten" he said quietly. "I want you alone... I want to pass you between Seungri and I...I want all of you" he said, kissing you deeply and making you moan as his hands wandered down to cup and message your ass, his erection rubbing against your tummy. He kissed around to your ear, gently nipping at the lobe. "I just didn't think that you wanted me the same way...now that I know...my sexy little kitty is in _all kinds_ of trouble" he teased, making you giggle as he pressed you into the wall of the shower, devouring your lips as he picked you up, making a pleased sound when you wound your legs around his waist as he kissed and sucked on your lips. He was a fucking wonderful kisser, knowing just how rough to be...it was so different than kissing Seungri, who was rougher and more playful. Sehun just wanted to devour you, seeming hungry and insatiable as he gripped your ass, grinding his cock into you through your panties as he held you against the wall. 

"Oh...Sehun..." you moaned out, clinging to him as he kissed and touched you, kissing and sucking on his neck, loving the pleased sounds he made as the shower water rained down on the two of you, soaking your night shirt and rendering it transparent against your skin. He looked down at you as he continued to tease you, smiling the rare smile that you loved, the one that never appeared at the office, as his eyes ran down over you, appreciating the way you looked with the thin cotton of your shirt sticking to you.

"Get on your knees for me, Kitty...I want to look down at your excellent tits while you suck my cock" he murmured, the look in his eyes making you salivate as he released you and you got on your knees for him. He had a great cock...you were never going to fit all of it in your mouth though. 

You moaned quietly as he gently guided your head to his cock, thrusting his hips gently as you started sucking him off, using your fist to stroke the part that wouldn't fit in your mouth. You looked up at him and held eye contact as you rotated and bobbed your head, snapping your wrist as you jacked him off at the base of his cock while you blew him. 

"Oh...my kitten can suck such an excellent cock..." Sehun growled, his voice deep and sexy as he gripped your hair, fucking your mouth now as you sucked him, making sounds of pleasure as you moaned around his cock. You reached up and started playing with your breasts with your free hand, loving the hot light in his eyes as he watched you touch yourself through the soaked transparent cotton. 

You paused for a second when you heard knocking on the door, hearing Seungri on the other side. "Hey...why's this locked?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Hunnie...where's Y/N?" he asked, sounding like he knew damn well where you were. 

"She's got my cock in her mouth right now, Seun...her night shirt is basically transparent" Sehun called out, clearly enjoying teasing Seungri in the same way that he had teased him over the phone last night when he had fucked you in the VIP at his club. "She's playing with her tits for me, too...god she's sexy" Sehun said, smiling down at you and pulling you up to kiss him hard. 

"Hey! This is not fair!! Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Seungri whined from the other side of the door. 

"Why didn't you just come home to me?" Sehun retorted. "This is quid pro quo. I'm going to fuck my kitten in the shower, have her sexy body all to myself...maybe when I'm done with her, I'll come out and fuck you, too" Sehun groaned, picking you up again and pressing you into the wall of the shower. 

"What about you Y/N?" Seungri tried. "I know you want my cock, Lovely..." he purred through the door, but his words were mostly drowned out by your moan of pleasure as Sehun moved your panties aside, thrusting his cock deep up inside of you. "Fuck..." Seungri groaned out, listening to your moans and whimpers of pleasure as Sehun fucked you into the wall of the shower. 

"Fuck, Seun...her pussy is so good..." Sehun groaned out, smiling at you and kissing you deeply as he fucked your hard and deep, his cock filling you up and stretching your walls as he thrust in and out of you. You moaned quietly and clung to him, loving the play of his muscles as he held you up and fucked you in the shower, his wet hair falling in his eyes. 

"Sehun!...fuck me..." you moaned out, closing your eyes and leaning back against the wall, loving how he leaned forward to kiss and suck on your neck while he fucked you harder, and picked up the pace with his thrusting. "Oh...Seungri...his cock feels so good, baby..." you whimpered out, giggling when Sehun chuckled into your neck, sucking on your sweet spot as he rotated his hips while he fucked you, making you squeal in pleasure. 

"Fuck...you sound so sexy, Lovely.... _damn it_. I should have woken up when Sehun nudged me..." you could hear Seungri lament through the door. 

"Touch yourself for us, baby" you moaned out. "Stroke that massive cock while you listen to Sehun make me cum" you purred, loving how things got quiet on the other side of the door as you assumed Seungri followed directions. 

"Mm...Lovely...you sound so sexy" you heard Seungri groan out through the door. "Think about me jacking myself off while Sehun fucks that sweet little pussy I love so much" Seungri groaned, his dirty words making you gasp and moan louder as Sehun chuckled against your skin, coming back up to kiss you hard. 

"Cum for me, Kitty...I want to feel your sweet little cunt clamp down on my cock while I use you" Sehun growled out, fucking you hard and fast now, ramming you into the wall of the shower and making you cry out in pleasure as you listened to both of your men grunt and groan in pleasure. "She's so fucking tight, Seun...god I love fucking her..." Sehun said, locking eyes with you and smiling as he thrust into you. "I want you forever, kitty" he whispered against your lips, kissing you deeply and slipping his tongue into your mouth, the sweetness of his words making this all the hotter for you.

You tensed and moaned loudly into the kiss, Sehun pulling off of you and kissing and sucking on your neck while you came, making sure that Seungri would be able to hear you through the door while he fucked your through your orgasm. "Yes! Fuck...cum hard for me, Kitty..." Sehun yelled out, fucking you hard and fast and gripping your ass while you came, Seungri's moans of appreciation while he listened to you making you feel sexy and powerful. 

Sehun laughed softly as he kissed you, fucking you more slowly as you came down. "Should we let him join us?" Sehun asked you, grinning down at you, his voice and eyes the warmest they'd ever been as he continued to fuck you in the shower. 

You smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir...I want to watch you fuck Seungri" you purred, biting your lip, loving the heat in his eyes as he smiled and turned the water off, pulling out of you and gently setting you on your feet. He took your hand and pulled you out of the bathroom with him, not seeming to care that you were dripping water everywhere. 

Sengri was on the other side of the door as you came out, his cock in his hand, a look of pleasure on his face, and then surprise as he saw the two of you come out. "Get on the bed, kitten. I want to watch you play with that tight little pussy I just fucked while I make Seungri cum for us" Sehun said, grabbing Seungri and kissing him hard, replacing Seungri's hand with his has he jacked him off while he kissed him. He looked down into his eyes and smiled, kissing him deeply. "I love you...I want to make my good boy cum hard while I fuck him...my kitten will entertain us from the bed" Sehun murmured, his voice like silk as he turned Seungri in his arms, kissing the back of his neck while he removed his pants the rest of the way. 

"I...oh, god...Hunnie..." Seungri groaned out, locking eyes with you as you slowly fucked yourself on your fingers, biting your lip and moaning softly as you watched Sehun mount Seungri against the bed. 

"You look so sexy, Seungri..." you purred. "I love watching you take Sehun's cock...it's so..." you trailed off as you listened to Seungri moan as Sehun drove his cock into his ass. "Yes..." you whimpered out, watching Sehun kiss Seungri's neck as he fucked him against the bed. 

Sehun groaned out his pleasure, gripping Seungri's hips as he fucked him, grinning over at you and biting his lip as he rode him. This was so hot...you couldn't believe how hot this was. Seungri was absolutely sexy and desirable as he groaned out his pleasure, getting fucked hard from behind. 

"Can I touch him, sir?" you asked, biting your lip, wanting to help Seungri get off. He was so sexy...you wanted to touch him in the worst way. 

Sehun chuckled. "Such a good little kitten..." he murmured in Seungri's ear. "What do you think, baby...should I let my kitten help me make my good boy cum for me?" 

Seungri visibly shuddered at his dirty words, nodding his head and looking at you with a lust in his eyes that was so devouring it was hard to return his gaze. You smiled and bit your lip as Sehun nodded, and you scooted forward on the bed, kissing Seungri and running your fingers through his hair while Sehun fucked him. 

"Mmm..yes, Lovely...I love kissing you" Seungri murmured, biting his lip as Sehun started pounding into him harder. 

"Spank him, sir...I want to watch you abuse his ass while you fuck him" you purred, loving the hot, amused light in Sehun's eyes as he did what you asked, slapping Seungri's ass red, increasing his pleasure as he cried out while Sehun drilled him. You reached down and started stroking Seungri's cock, making him gasp and shake, closing his eyes and crying out in pleasure as you looked at him and kissed him, locking eyes with Sehun over his shoulder. 

"He's going to cum soon, Kitten...suck him off like a good girl...I want to watch you swallow his cum while I finish inside of him" Sehun demanded, no room for anything but compliance. Not that you would have refused anyway. 

"Do you want that, baby?" you teased, Seungri, kissing and sucking on his neck. "Do you want my soft, warm little mouth around your cock while our man fucks you?" 

Seungri growled and grabbed your hair, guiding you down to his cock. "Suck me off, Lovely...I need to cum...fuck..." he groaned, gripping and pulling your hair as you started sucking his cock, rotating your head and swirling your tongue around him as you sucked him off, looking into his eyes as he fucked your mouth. 

"Jesus...this is so hot" Sehun growled out, fucking Seungri hard. "Cum in her mouth, baby boy...I want to watch our little slut swallow for you" Sehun demanded, slapping Seungri's ass red while he fucked him.

"Yes...fuck me hard, Hunnie..." Seungri growled out, fucking your mouth hard and pulling your hair, looking down at you with adoration in his eyes. "She has such a good mouth..." he gasped out, thrusting his cock back into your throat as he came, gagging you while you moaned around his cock, sucking and milking him for all he was worth as he came down your throat. 

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Sehun cried out, cumming hard inside of Seungri and holding him close while he came, fucking him hard as both men got off at the same time. 

When it was over, Seungri drug you up against his chest, kissing you sweetly and caressing your body with his hands. "I love you" he said quietly, the feeling in his eyes unmistakable, making your breathing hitch and your eyes tear up as you looked into his. 

"I...I love you, too, baby...." you said softly, smiling up at him as he leaned down and kissed you again. You looked over at Sehun, who was watching the two of you, a small grin on his face. 

"Lets take a nap" he said, smiling at you and kissing you softly, and then guiding you both over to the bed where he and Seungri sandwiched your body between their bigger ones, making you feel secure and loved as you laid your head down on Sehun's chest, while Seungri hugged you from behind. 

"I love you, too, Sehun" you said softly, kissing the place where your head was resting on his chest. A beat passed, and you didn't expect him to say anything back. "It's ok if you don't say it back" you assured, feeling the tenseness that your words had caused in him. "I just wanted you to know how I feel" you said softly, snuggling into him, loving the sigh of contentment that left him as Seungri kissed your neck softly. You drifted off. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

You woke up later, in bed alone. It was kind of disconcerting, considering how you had fallen asleep. You were disoriented, not really even knowing what time it was. It had been the very early morning when Sehun had fucked you in the shower...so it had to be close to time for work now. You got up and stretched, hearing the sounds of your men talking in the kitchen as you got dressed and went out to join them. 

"I just don't...I can't..." Sehun struggled with his words, your presence interrupting whatever conversation they were having. You raised a questioning brow. 

"Can't what?" you asked, sitting down on Seungri's knee when he patted it, a cup of coffee already sitting in front of him for you. 

Sehun shook his head and looked away. "It's nothing, Kitten" he said softly, seeming to gain his composure as he looked across the table at you and Seungri. You just decided to drop it, knowing Sehun well enough by now to know that he wasn't going to talk about whatever was bothering him with you, until he was good and ready. 

"So what's on the agenda today?" you asked, sipping your coffee and just generally enjoying your place in Seungri's lap while you feasted on the visual buffet that was your other boyfriend, Sehun. He grinned across the table at you, making you blush a little. You didn't really know why. Sometimes Sehun just had this way of looking at you...it was like he could see your most intimate thoughts and feelings. It made you shy...which usually made him smile, his eyes lighting up from the inside. You loved that smile. 

"Well...we have that meeting with the marketing director and his new campaign man, Woo Jiho" Sehun said, letting out a long-suffering sigh. "I've heard the guy is a genius, but very strange..." Sehun said, finishing his coffee and standing. "Ready to get to it, Kitten?" he asked, offering you his hand. You smiled and took it, letting him haul you out of Seungri's lap. You giggled and smiled over your shoulder when Seungri gave you a light swat on your ass. 

"I'll miss you when you're at work" he said, making eye contact with you, and then with Sehun. "I don't have anything happening today...I met with all of my investors at the club yesterday"  he said. His eyes lit up as an idea occurred to him. "Maybe I'll come have lunch with you two?" he said, smiling hugely, his handsome face alight with his new idea as he stood and pulled you in to kiss you, giving Sehun the same treatment and then standing back, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

"That sounds fantastic...maybe we can all eat in Sehun's office?" you suggested. 

"Great!" Seungri enthused. "I'll bring our baby girl Thai food from that place she likes on 5th" Seungri said to Sehun, smiling at him and then into your eyes sweetly. 

"Ok" Sehun said, his lips stretching into the grin that you loved. It wasn't the smile, but it was as close as your were getting unless Sehun was very happy, or very amused by something. "See you at noon, love" Sehun said, rumpling Seungri's hair, a thing that you knew he hated, but put up with from Sehun because he loved him like crazy. You smiled and blew Seungri a kiss as you walked out the door, pleased when Sehun wrapped his arm around your waist as you both walked out the car. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Your work day flew by, lunch creeping up on you sooner than you expected. You were deep in the middle of writing up a report on the most recent transaction between your company and it's main idol's management team, when you heard the familiar knocking on your desk that always meant Seungri had snuck up on you again. You saved and smiled up at him, loving looking at him. He was looking fantastic in distressed jeans and a polo shirt, his hair styled back from his face. He smiled at you, and his handsome face radiated sexy. He knew it too, something that you'd always struggled with about him. You constantly were at war with yourself when it came to Seungri. Part of you wanted to let him fuck you against your desk in the open, in front of everyone because he was so hot, and the mere sight of him made you wet and horny...but the other part of you wanted to take his giant ego down a peg or two. 

"Hi, Lovely. Hard at work?" he teased, making you grin up at him. 

"Just a little" you said, sticking your tongue out at him playfully, giggling when he made as if to try to grab it. "Did you bring me Thai?" you asked, standing up and walking around your desk, letting him pull you into his arms and kiss you. You sighed and melted into him a little bit. His kisses always felt so nice. 

"I love you" he said softly, his eyes pools of affection and warmth as he looked at you. 

You smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too, baby" you said sweetly. "We should bring this food to Sehun before he gets hangry" you suggested, making Seungri chuckle ruefully. 

"Wouldn't want that" he said, ushering you up the small set of stairs to the door of Sehun's office. You were in the process of knocking when Seungri reached around you, opening the door before you could do it. 

Your eyes came to rest on Sehun...and an extremely attractive young woman sitting on the edge of his desk. You could tell that they'd been flirting, just by the simple body language, and the way she sat so close to him. You hated her. What the hell was she doing so close to your man, anyway?

Seungri was silent as he looked at her, and you looked between them, catching a weird vibe that you didn't like one bit. Seungri seemed to catch himself, smiling down at you as he walked over and sat the food down. "Hope...it's been a long time" he said, looking to Sehun for some kind of explanation. You were too. Who the fuck was this Hope, woman? Why the fuck was the air in here so thick you could cut it with a knife?

The girl was pretty, with long blonde hair and shapely legs. She was prettier than you...and probably a couple of years younger. You couldn't help but feel inadequate. No wonder Sehun was flirting with her...

"Hope was in the neighborhood, and decided to stop by, Seun" Sehun said, his eyes and face unreadable as he looked at Seungri, but not at you. "I don't think the two of you have met" Sehun said, gesturing to you. "Hope, this is Y/N" he said, not stating your relationship to her, which made you a little sick inside, especially since he still wasn't sparing you a glance, his eyes roaming over her, instead. "Y/N, this is Hope...she's a good friend" Sehun said, his eyes seeming to lock onto hers. She blushed and looked down, batting her pretty eyelashes at him. Your stomach turned and you looked to Seungri, who looked at you, and then back at Hope, seeming like a deer in the headlights. When he didn't introduce you as his girlfriend either you'd had enough. 

You backed toward the door and waved. "N-nice to meet you, Hope" you mumbled. "I-I have a lot of work to do" you said quietly, bowing your head and practically running from the office, happy that Seungri didn't try to stop you...but also hurt further by it. He could have at least tried to get you to stay...he probably didn't care any more than Sehun did...

You didn't slow down until you were in the only private restroom in the building, locking the door behind you so that you could cry in private. Who the hell was that? It hurt your heart when you thought about how Seungri and Sehun had both been looking at her. You looked at yourself in the mirror, picking at all of your flaws as you cried. Of course they were attracted to her...they'd just been settling for you.

 

 


	5. Meetings

It took you a few minutes to get your shit together in the bathroom, but you finally did, washing your face and fixing your makeup so it wouldn't be obvious to anyone that you'd been crying. You gave yourself a level look in the mirror. It was ok. So they had moved on. Did you really think that they would honestly want to stay with you? Why would they, when they could have anyone? Sehun had clearly found someone he wanted more than you...and you didn't know what the relationship was or had been in the past, but everyone in the room had seemed to know each other except for you and Hope...

You shook your head and headed back to your desk, deciding to throw yourself back into work. You weren't hungry anymore, and you didn't think you could stand to be around either Sehun or Seungri right now without your heart hurting and having to bite back tears. This was going to be ok. Hope was beautiful. You couldn't blame them for getting bored with you. It was going to be fine. At least you hadn't moved in with them or anything...you shuddered as memories flashed into your head, unbidden, of the things that you'd done with them this morning. Seungri had said he loved you, but Sehun hadn't said it back...you understood why now. 

You willfully pushed anything but work out of your head as you tried hard to focus on what you'd been doing before Seungri had interrupted you. You were pleasantly surprised that it actually worked. You were lost in an email chain once again when you heard knocking on your desk. You shuddered and looked up reluctantly, your heart aching at the sight of Seungri. 

"The food's getting cold, Lovely" he said, smiling down at you, the smile faltering as he looked you over. "Are you ok? You looked sick when you left Sehun's office" Seungri said, his voice full of concern, his eyes warm. 

You shook your head. "I'm...just not hungry" you said, your voice unintentionally cold. You couldn't help it. You had to distance yourself from the ache in your heart, or you were going to burst into tears and make an even bigger fool of yourself in front of him. 

He shot you a confused look. "You're upset" he sighed, coming around to sit on your desk, wrench a pained little squeak from you when images flashed in your head of Hope sitting on Sehun's desk in the exact same manner. "What's wrong? Is it Hope?" he asked, trying to make you look at him, putting a gentle finger under your chin. 

You swallowed hard and finally looked up at him when you thought you could do it without crying. There were tears in your eyes, but you had to settle for that...you felt like you'd probably be crying alot in the next few days. You bit your lip and swallowed again, looking up into Seungri's concerned eyes. "I read people, Seungri" you said, shrugging your shoulders. "It's all I'm good at. I read people and I can tell things about them. It's how I got this job, and it's why I'm good at it" you said. 

Seungri furrowed his brows and tried to take your hand, but you weren't having it. "What does that have to do with Hope?" he asked. 

You squeezed your eyes shut to contain the tears. "You both know her. You're both very obviously attracted to her. Sehun was flirting with her...both before we interrupted, and _right in front of me_ " you shook your head and looked back down at your lap. "He wouldn't even _look_ at me, Seungri" you said, your voice breaking a little in spite of your best efforts to keep it steady. The ache in your chest was almost unbearable at this point. 

Seungri sighed. "Sehun and I can explain-" he started, but you held up a hand, cutting him off. 

" _Neither_ of you exactly fell over yourselves to introduce me as anyone important" you said. You stood up, dusting yourself off, thinking you might need another trip to the bathroom. Seungri stood, too, and tried to pull you into his arms, but you pulled away, his touch tearing open the wound in your heart, making it burn and ache. You felt like you were bleeding to death right now...it was _so painful_...

"Look...it's ok" you said, staring at your shoes. "I get it. It was fun while it lasted" you said, not able to look at Seungri. It hurt too much. "She's beautiful...much better looking than I am. I hope she makes you and Sehun happy" you said, turning on your heels and practically running to the bathroom, locking yourself in so no one would see you sobbing against the sink. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Later that afternoon you sat at your desk and finished the work that you'd been trying to get done before everything went to shit. Your phone rang on your desk and you answered it. 

"Y/N Y/L/N, how may I help you?" you asked. 

"Kitten. The meeting is starting. Where are you?" Sehun asked in a low voice, clearly not happy with the fact that you weren't already there. You sat bolt upright in your chair with a start. Fuck! 

"I'm on my way, sir. I apologize for my tardiness. Time got away from me" you said, flinching when he just grunted into the phone and hung up on you. Shit! 

You'd completely forgotten about the meeting with Woo Jiho. He was a Korean rapper who's working name was Zico. You'd listened to a few of his songs and had to admit that he was good. He was everything an idol should be, good looking and talented. He had a reputation for eccentricity, but otherwise, he was extremely sought after in the industry. This was the worst possible meeting for you to forget about. Bagging Zico, and contracting him to work with your company would be a huge deal. You'd fucked up big time. 

You quickly grabbed the files on your desk that you'd set aside for the meeting yesterday, contracts and spread sheets, etc, and hightailed it to the board room. You opened the door quietly and entered, meekly taking the seat that was assigned to you to Sehun's left. You sat, relieved, when no one seemed to notice your entry. The director of the meeting was making opening statements, so you were thankful that you hadn't missed much. 

You quietly slid the paperwork that you had brought in with you over to Sehun, who glanced at you, and took it without comment. You suppressed a sigh as your eyes wandered over Sehun. He always looked so good...you were brought up short when you registered another set of eyes on him. Hope was here, too...and she was giving Sehun the exact same look you were. It made you queasy. Hope smirked over at you when she saw you looking at her, clearly disliking you. What made this even worse, is that Sehun was looking back at her...

You looked away and your eyes met those of Woo Jiho. He'd been looking at your for a little while, you could tell. He was very attractive. You didn't much care for the smirk on his lips as he eyed you like dinner, but whatever. You could tell that he was a playboy, the look in his eyes betraying him. You knew his type all too well. He was vain and liked to be the guy that got whatever, and whoever he wanted. He prided himself on having the most beautiful woman in the room hanging on his arm. He was _that_ guy. 

You smiled a little, back at his smirk, being friendly, but not leading. Even if you _were_ newly available...your heart contracted painfully at the thought...you just wanted to use whatever his interest in you might be, to get him to sign. It wasn't exactly manipulation...you were just all about using whatever tools you had at your disposal to do your job well. You doubted he was even really that interested in you. If he was trying to run his game, he would have been looking at Hope. She was clearly the prize in the room, not you. 

You glanced over at Sehun, and were brought up short by the glare on his face. He was looking at Jiho like he wanted to kill him. _What the hell was going on?_ For some reason, the universe had abruptly decided to stop making sense. Weren't you trying to hook Jiho? Why would Sehun look at him like that? It couldn't be the way he had been looking at you. Sehun had made it _abundantly_ clear that his interests no longer lay with you...

The rest of the meeting went well. Thanks to the documents you had provided, Sehun was able to speak on the matters being discussed with authority. He seemed informed and confident as he looked around the board room. You smiled at him, proud of him, in spite of how your heart hurt. He was good. His arguments had been informed and persuasive. He couldn't have done a better job. When he returned to his seat next to you he actually looked at you for the first time. His brow furrowed, as if noticing something for the first time, and his eyes softened, looking concerned. 

"Are you ok, Kitten?" he asked, very quietly. 

You were taken aback by his concern. "I'm fine, sir. Good job up there" you said back quietly, not wanting to continue this exchange. It hurt. It was much easier for you when he was cold and treated you like an employee. Sehun gave you a concerned look, but clearly decided to drop it as you both focused on Jiho as he stood in front of the group. 

He smiled around the table, his eyes lingering on you again, and you felt Sehun tense a little, again. Maybe he was still territorial. How stupid. He didn't want you, but nobody else could have you either? Was that it? Or maybe he wanted to fuck you and Hope both? Well fuck that noise. You weren't that kind of girl. You weren't into that kind of thing. You weren't a prude, but you didn't enjoy meaningless hook-ups. Also, you loved Sehun. It would be too hurtful to have him like that and know that you were just one girl that he and Seungri were fucking. 

You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard clapping and you automatically started clapping too, as Jiho took his seat at the table. You needed to focus. You'd literally just missed every single damn thing that Jiho had just said. _Fuck._

As the meeting concluded, Jiho walked to Sehun, who stood and shook his hand cordially, his eyes unreadable as he looked at him. "Mr. Woo, pleasure to meet you. Would you be interested in discussing the proposed contract in more dept with me in my office?" Sehun offered.

Jiho nodded and smiled over at you. "Who do we have here?" he asked, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles. You were flustered, just staring at this scene unfolding, not being able to react in any way, other than to look completely surprised and go deer in the headlights. 

Sehun clenched his jaw, the only sign that he was annoyed by the interaction. "This is Y/N. She is my personal assistant" Sehun said, his voice level. 

Jiho smiled in a charming way into your eyes, his dark ones dancing mischievously as he let your hand go. "And will this breath-taking creature be present during our discussion as well?" Jiho asked, looking like he knew this irritated Sehun, and was having fun taunting him. You looked down at the ground, suppressing a sigh. This was going to be so tense and uncomfortable. 

"Y/N has other duties, so she won't be able to stand in on our discussion" Sehun said, not looking at you, his whole attitude as if you weren't important, and he would rather have you out doing little errands for him, rather than assisting him in closing this very important deal. It brought you up short and kind of insulted you and pissed you off. He'd never treated you like this before. It was one thing to dump you...it was another thing entirely to treat you like this on a professional level. 

Jiho looked between the two of you and his eyes settled back on you, clearly reading your emotions. "I think I want her there" he said, chuckling quietly at your surprised look. Shit. You must have looked pissed or something. Your poker face was usually better than this...but you cut yourself some slack. This had been a _rough_ day. 

Sehun nodded. "Alright then. Y/N will attend as well" he said. 

"Actually" Jiho said, smiling up at the ceiling, looking for all the world like the Cheshire Cat. "Lets do this over dinner. I'm starved" he said, smiling between you and Sehun, his eyes twinkling impishly. 

Sehun shook his head, clearly about to lose his temper. "No" he said flatly. "There's no way-" you shook your head and put a gentle hand on his arm. He was about to blow this deal because he was letting Jiho bait him. 

"Dinner sounds like an excellent idea" you said, giving Sehun a warning look and then smiling over at Jiho. "Where would you like to go? I know an excellent little Italian place that should be able to get us right in, if that works for you?" you said, turning on the charm. Your company needed this deal. Screw whatever personal bullshit might be happening right now. It was time to go to work. 

Jiho smiled at you in a way that was completely predatory as he offered you his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. You nodded and shot another pointed look at Sehun over your shoulder. It said a combination of _"What the hell are you thinking?"_ and _"Get your shit together"_. He gave you an incredulous and angry look in return. He could fire you, you guessed, but you couldn't figure out why he would want to when you were so clearly looking out for the best interests of the company. 

If he decided that he had that much of a problem with Jiho, you could always just make it known that you had secured the deal, and go work for Sehun's boss. The thing that he had failed to realize, is that you were resourceful. You were also _damn_ good at your job. _Fuck him_ if he didn't view you as anything other than a woman he used to fuck and still felt possessive over. Right now, you were feeling like he didn't appreciate your professional skills. It was time to remind him how good you were. Jiho was _going_ to sign with you. _Period._

________________________________________________________________________________

During dinner Jiho flirted with you basically continuously. It was flattering, and your ego definitely needed the boost after your relationship had basically disintegrated right in front of you at lunch. Sehun had accompanied the two of you to the restaurant, but he sat like a stone. He was cold and impassive and generally everything that you didn't want to be when you were trying to woo a client. He needed to get his shit together. 

Jiho didn't even pay him any attention. After the first 5 minutes or so, it was clear that you would be the one making all the plays. That was fine with you. As the meal wore to a close, Jiho took your hand on the table top, playing with your fingers. You cleared your throat and pulled away discreetly, smiling over at him as you sipped your drink with that hand. "So as I said, Mr. Woo, our company is prepared to offer you a very nice contract. The details are on the data sheet I gave you earlier" you said, your voice warm and persuasive. 

Jiho smirked at you and then looked over at Sehun. "I hope you know what you have here...she's good" he said, making you laugh softly as he chuckled. He licked his lips and smiled at you, not bothering to look to Sehun for his response. "Tell me...are there any... _fringe benefits_ to signing your contract?" Jiho asked, clearly hitting on you. The suggestion clear in his eyes. 

You smirked at him. This wasn't your first time down this particular road. "Absolutely" you nearly purred, leaning forward slightly and smiling at him. "By signing with us, you are entitled to the glowing pleasure of my company, and the clout that comes with working with a firm of our magnitude" you said, your tone slightly teasing. 

Jiho outright laughed, seeming entertained and amused by you. "Ok then" he said, shaking his head and looking down at the table ruefully. He looked to Sehun. "Got a pen?" and you smiled from ear to ear. You had him. _Fuck yes!_

________________________________________________________________________________

Jiho had left the two of you at the front of your building and you had immediately gone to your desk, packing up your things and preparing to go home for the night. You didn't talk to Sehun, and he didn't look at you or attempt to engage you in conversation. It was just as well. Now that the high of your success with Jiho had worn off, the ache in your heart was back in full force. You just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball, staying that way for the weekend. You didn't think you could stand any more bullshit today.

Unfortunately, luck was not on your side. You glanced up as you were picking up your things just in time to see Hope sashaying up to Sehun's office. You hated yourself for watching. You couldn't help it. You had a masochistic need to watch what was going to happen next. Hope knocked on the door and Sehun opened it, quickly grabbing his things and closing and locking up. His dark eyes flicked over to you, unreadable, as Hope flirted with him and they walked out together. He didn't spare you another glance. The last thing you heard before the doors to the main office area closed behind them was Sehun saying, "I'm sure Seungri will be excited to see you as well" and her silly nauseating little giggle, in response. 

It was like a knife in your heart. You didn't think it could get any worse, but you were so wrong...you hadn't realized up until now that you'd harbored a secret hope in your heart that maybe things weren't the way they had seemed. You knew now that they were. Sure, Sehun still called you Kitten, and Seungri had seemed interested in continuing to see you...but they were clearly starting something with Hope. They probably just wanted to have both of you. You couldn't believe how naive and stupid you'd been. They didn't love you. At least Sehun had been honest enough not to lead you on...tears filled your eyes and you leaned against your desk, the pain washing over you in waves as you heard Sengri's voice in your ear, telling you he loved you, telling you while he fucked you, while he held you...even this very morning. _That_ seemed like an eternity ago. 

You straightened up and wiped your face, terrified that someone would see you like this and ask questions that would only make you cry harder and feel worse. You needed to get out, and you quickly turned off all of the lights and headed out, wanting nothing more than to be alone. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Fuck. 

Jiho was in the lobby, leaning against a wall, his eyes lighting up a little when he saw you walk out. You couldn't contain your eye-roll. This was the last thing on earth you needed. His brow furrowed when he looked at you, clearly seeing what a mess you were. You were too tired to hide it. Today had been one of the worst days of your life. At this moment, you didn't care about anything. Not the account, not keeping up appearances...nothing, really. 

"Y/N...I came looking for you" he said, falling into step with you. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice softer and more concerned than you thought it could be, bringing you up short and making you stop in your tracks and really look at him. 

"I'm sorry, Jiho...it's been a really bad day. I just...can't do this" you said quietly, silently pleading with him not to make your life worse right now. 

"Hey...I'm not trying to stress you out, gorgeous...I just wanted to have a drink with you" he said, holding his hands up and stepping back. 

You smiled in a sad way. "That's nice...but I just...can't" you said, wondering why he was even bothering with you. He _had_ to know that this wasn't a thing that was going to happen. 

"Fuck him" Jiho said, his eyes playful, bringing you up short and making you laugh quietly. He could clearly read people too. His eyes were warm when you looked into them. It was not what you had expected at all from him. He smiled at you in a completely non-predatory way. 

"It's ok" you said. "Really" you added, nodding your head for emphasis. 

He shook his head. "Nope. It's definitely not ok. Whoever the loser is who made you look like this, needs his ass beat. He clearly doesn't appreciate what he has" Jiho said, his tone matter of fact. It shouldn't have made you feel better, but it did. Kind of. 

"Well...the offer for that drink still stands" he said. You nodded and smiled, starting to turn away. He caught your elbow gently and smiled at you. "One more thing" he said, his voice soft as he looked at you. You nodded, listening to him, turning back slightly. "I signed with you because you're good. Not because I want to sleep with you" he said quietly. "Don't let that guy treat you like that ever again" he said, nodding for emphasis. 

You smiled, and then his eyes danced mischievously and you wished you hadn't. "Not that I don't want to sleep with you" he added, laughing when you rolled your eyes. " _That_ offer stands, too" he said, biting his lip and winking at you as he left you alone in the lobby. You just laughed incredulously. What a strange, horrible day this had been...

You went home and did exactly what you had planned, showering and collapsing into bed 5 minutes after you hit the door. You hurt in every way imaginable. Things were made even worse by the fact that your phone had been blowing up since about 5 minutes after you left work. Seungri and Sehun had both been trying to call you. You finally just turned your phone off. You didn't have it in you right now.

 


	6. Old and New Things

You woke to the sound of knocking on your door. You furrowed your brows and rolled over, looking at the bedside clock. It was 2am...who the fuck would possibly be at your door at that hour? You padded out of your room and into the living area, looking through the peep hole. It was Seungri...and Sehun. What the hell? Shit just kept getting weirder. 

You opened the door, looking at the two handsome, sexy men on the other side, wondering what was going on. You furrowed your brows and gave them a questioning look. 

"We need to talk, Lovely" Seungri said softly, his eyes pleading with you to hear him out. You looked over at Sehun, who was not as soft. He just looked pissed off. You shot him a _fuck you_ kind of look, and opened the door wider, letting both men come on in. You walked over and sat in the corner of the couch, hugging your knees into your chest as you remained silent. 

Seungri was the first to speak, sitting next to you as Sehun pulled a lounge chair closer to you so you were basically surrounded. You felt trapped and it wasn't a good feeling, considering how much these two had hurt you. "Lovely...Hope-we used to see her" Seungri said quietly. 

You nodded. "And now you are again. Great. You didn't need to come all the way here in the middle of the night to tell me that" you said quietly, sighing in exasperation. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" Seungri said quietly, making you laugh humorlessly. 

"What's the point of this?" you asked, losing your shit rapidly and darting angry and hurt looks between the two men sitting with you. "Why not just dump me?" you asked, your eyes filling with tears. You flinched like he'd burned you when Sehun tried to touch your knee, and he withdrew his hand, clenching his jaw. "Why make me watch you flirt with that girl? Why not just tell me that you were moving on?" you asked. "It hurt me _exponentially_ more, to have to _watch_ it happen... I didn't even see it coming" you said softly, your voice cracking, trying not to start crying, but failing. 

"What about you and that client?" Sehun asked, his voice accusatory. "You were all over him!" he declared, his eyes hot and jealous. 

You stood up, outraged, glaring down at him. "Oh, _really_ , Sehun?" you demanded, your face inches from his as you leaned in and narrowed your eyes. "Was he sitting on the edge of my desk? Was I looking at him like I wanted to _fuck him_ against it, _right in front of you_? Did I barely acknowledge you, refuse to look at you, and then take him _home_ with me after work?" you asked, your whole body shaking as you looked into Sehun's eyes. He just shook his head and looked away. You sighed and sat back down, already emotionally drained by this interaction. "No. I didn't. I did what paltry flirting I did, to secure the signatures for our company. Unlike you...I put work first tonight" you said, sounding absolutely exhausted. "Not that you had _any right in the world_ to be jealous" you added. "And by the way, I'm _damn_ good at my job" you growled. "If you _ever_ treat me the way that you did tonight again, I'm leaving. I don't need that shit" you spat. 

You were angry now, and you discovered that anger felt better than pain. Anger was good. You held onto it, even when Sehun gave you a soft look. "I apologize...my behavior was out of line" he said quietly, your resolve crumbling when he kind of smiled at you, taking your hand in his and running the pad of his thumb back and forth against your palm. He was so sexy...you loved him so much. This was torture. You fought an inner war to remain angry, but felt yourself losing. "Thank you for being so good at your job...I just...couldn't stand to see him looking at you like that. _You're mine_ " Sehun continued, his voice quiet, but adament, the heat and possessiveness in his statement and his eyes as he looked at you making you swallow thickly. _That was hot_. _Fuck..._

Seungri ran a gentle hand over and took your other one, the one Sehun wasn't holding. You shivered, furrowing your brow, fighting yourself not to just...be whatever they wanted. You loved them. They were everything you'd ever wanted...you almost didn't care that it would hurt later. Almost... "Why are you guys here?" you asked, your voice coming out small and shaky as the tears you didn't want to cry flooded out of your eyes and down your cheeks. Letting them touch you in any way just reminded you of how good it felt...it hurt. It hurt terribly. Seungri made as if to pull you into a hug, his eyes looking pained and soft as he watched you cry. 

"I hate seeing you cry, Lovely" he said softly, looking sad. 

"Why aren't you with Hope?" you asked directly, looking between the two men, choosing to ignore his statement, trying to find it within yourself to stop letting them hold your hands. 

"We aren't seeing her, Kitten" Sehun said. "She's...an ex. We broke things off because she was cheating on us. She's back in town..." Sehun sighed, trying to find the right words. "She knows about you. She threatened to blackmail me...she could ruin my whole career" he said quietly. 

"What?!" you asked, incredulously. "How could she do that?" you demanded, outraged and instantaneously protective, in spite of how hurt you were. "Work place romances are frowned upon, sure...but you really think that you would be fired for seeing me?" you asked, skeptical to say the least. 

Seungri took your hand and kissed your knuckles. "He would get fired for seeing _us_ , Lovely" he said softly, his words driving the point home. You eyes widened a little as understanding dawned and Sehun nodded sadly, holding you in his gaze, his eyes warm and soft, pleading with you for understanding. Your unconventional relationship would seem sick and immoral to some people. Sehun really _could_ lose everything if it became public knowledge. The thought made you sick inside. 

"But...why would they take her word for it?" you asked, " _I_ would certainly deny it! There isn't anyone else in my life who knows. Even Natalie, my _closest_ friend, doesn't even know. She thinks I'm just dating Seungri" you said, letting Seungri put his arm around you, snuggling you into his chest affectionately. You couldn't believe how good it felt to be held by him...it was absolute balm to your soul. You closed your eyes for half a beat and just drowned in the feeling of being close to him. 

"I'm in the process of handling it, Kitten...she claims that she has voice recordings and pictures she's saved of her time with Seungri and I...that, coupled with her accusation about our relationship now, would be damning" he said on a sigh. He looked into your eyes, kissing the knuckles of your hand. "I _was_ flirting with her, Kitten. But not because I want her...you have to believe me when I tell you that she has nothing on you...now that i've had such a beautiful, sweet, sexy woman...there's no going back for me" Sehun said softly, gently reaching out to whip your tears away with the pad of his thumb as he looked into your eyes, making you feel warm and special. "She want's to be with Seun and I again" he continued, taking his hand away and giving Seungri a soft look. "She says she'll hand over the proof she has after we've fallen back in love with her...whatever the fuck _that_ means" he said bitterly as Seungri snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to get close to her so that I can get a hold of her evidence" he said. 

Sehun pulled you abruptly out of Seungri's arms, wrenching a shocked squeak from you as he kissed you slowly and deeply, stroking your hair and holding you in his lap as he messaged your lips with his. He pulled away and smiled at how breathless he'd made you, holding you in his lap and looking deeply into your eyes. "I love you" he said quietly. "I should have said it back. I...don't know why I didn't" he said, claiming your lips again. "I love you" he repeated. "I'm going to fix this" he promised, the certainty in his voice making your heart flutter. 

You leaned back in and kissed him again, craving the contact. Needing to feel close to him after the horrible, emotional day you'd just had. It was indescribably sweet as he held you and kissed you, cradling you in his arms like he'd missed you for years, when you'd only been fighting for a day. You loved him so much...you understood what he'd been trying to do. You wished you'd gone back into his office with Seungri and finished your lunch together, realizing now that they had been going to tell you what was up, then. 

"I want to make my Kitten cum" Sehun murmured in your ear, locking eyes with Seungri while he kissed and sucked on the skin of your neck. "I want to please you and lose myself in your beautiful body, kitty..." he murmured, the heat and longing in his eyes so intense you almost couldn't hold his gaze. You moaned out quietly when he picked you up, carrying you into your room, Seungri following closely behind and pulling you into his chest when Sehun set you down.

Seungri kissed you hungrily, gripping your ass and slapping it lightly, making you yelp and giggle softly, as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You whimpered into the kiss when you felt Sehun press his chest into your back, kissing along your neck as Seungri pulled your hair, baring it for him. You gasped when you felt Sehun reach around to gently tease your clit and opening through your panties while he kissed your neck. 

Seungri smiled at you, his gaze hungry and heated as he released your hair, claiming your lips again and pinching and rubbing your nipples through your sleep shirt. "Mmm...Lovely...I love you so much, honey...this is my favorite thing you sleep in...so easy to take off" he whispered against your lips, making you smile up into his hot eyes, loving everything about this as he lifted your thin night shirt over your head and tossed it over his shoulder with a sexy smirk that made you weak in the knees as you grinned up at him and leaned back against Sehun's toned chest as he wrapped his free arm around your middle, holding your body close to his as he continued to tease and message your core through your rapidly soaking panties. 

"My kitten is so wet, Seun..."Sehun murmured, chuckling against the skin of your neck when you moaned and arched back against him as he started thrusting his big, slightly rough fingers up into your pussy, the pleasure making your knees weak. "Have you ever been fucked in your amazing little ass, Kitten?" Sehun purred as he kissed and bit your neck, grinding his hardness into your ass as he spoke, sandwiching your body between his and Seungri's as Seungri guided your hand to his massive erection, groaning his pleasure as he kissed you while you jacked him off. 

"N-no, sir..." you whispered, losing yourself as Seungri fucked your hand and played with your breasts, sucking on the sweet spot where your neck met your collar bone. 

"Mmm...my kitten is still a virgin...I love it. Let me be the first, Kitty...I can't tell you how badly I want to fuck you there for the first time, while Seungri takes your sweet little pussy" Sehun growled, fucking you harder on his fingers and making you cry out in pleasure as you neared your orgasm while he flicked his thumb against your clit. "It's such a _tight_ , _sensitive_ little hole..." he whispered in your ear, his breath giving you goose bumps. 

"Yes, Lovely...let us use your sexy body. I love the idea of doing new things with you...pleasing each other in new ways. I want to kiss you and suck on these amazing breasts while Sehun fucks you the same way he fucks me...It feels _so good_ , Lovely..." Seungri murmured, squeezing and messaging your breasts and groaning out his pleasure as you continued to stroke his cock. "God you have amazing hands...everything you do lights me on fire, baby..." Seungri groaned out, kissing you sweetly, fucking your hand as he shared you with Sehun. 

"I promise to make it good for you, Kitty...you're going to cum _so hard_...let me fuck your little virgin hole..." Sehun pleaded, making you gasp and moan. This was unbelievably hot. 

"W-won't it hurt?" you asked, having always heard that anal sex was painful. 

"A little, at first" Seungri said, being honest with you. "But if you can get through the initial first part... _god_ , it's good. I could cum just from the thought of my sexy girl getting off on my cock while my man fucks her tight little ass... _jesus_..." Seungri growled, biting his lip and shuddering as he kissed you hard, sliding his tongue into your mouth and reaching around to stroke Sehun's cock while he fucked your hand. 

Sehun moaned out in pleasure and kissed Seungri over your shoulder, roughly ripping your panties off as he did. "Let us?" Seungri pleaded, his eyes heated pools of warmth and need.

"I'm going to make it so good for my Kitten...make her sexy body cum _over_ and _over_ again..." Sehun murmured against your skin, smiling into your neck when you nodded. 

"Ok...I can't wait to please you, too...can't wait to take your cocks and scream for you...make you both cum inside of me" you moaned out, crying out and nearly collapsing as you came all over Sehun's fingers very suddenly, at the thought, registering his and Seungri's pleased grunts as they kissed each other over your shoulder while messaging and stimulating your body between them, intensifying your high as they worked on you and held you between them. 

When you started to come down, Sehun pulled away from Seungri, smiling down at you and licking his lips, kissing you over your shoulder as you craned your neck around to meet him, his kisses greedy and hot, his desire and need for you coming clear as he held you tight against him while Seungri got up on the bed, undressing and laying down. He pulled you closer by your hand, Sehun following, by extension, not breaking the kiss you shared. 

Sehun broke the kiss to grin down at you as he helped you up onto the bed, helping you straddle Seungri, who gripped your hips and bit his lip as his eyes roamed your naked body, lust and hunger evident in his eyes. "God...you're so fucking beautiful, Lovely..." he almost whispered, running his thumbs back and forth against your skin as he steadied you while you smiled down at him, grinding your naked core against his cock slowly and leaning down to kiss him, enjoying his groans of pleasure and those of Sehun, watching you tease him. 

"Do you want my pussy, baby?" you purred, kissing Seungri's jaw and his neck, loving how his hands slid around to grip and message your ass as you rocked your hips into him, not letting him enter you, just enjoying the friction. "I want you" you whispered in his ear, nipping and kissing his earlobe, gratified by the growl that rumbled out of his chest as he slapped your ass, pulling your hair roughly and wrenching your head to the side as he bit your neck and moved your body with his free hand, thrusting up into you in one fluid motion. 

"Such a little fucking tease" he growled, making you moan and shake as he held you in place by your hair, sucking and biting on your neck as he fucked up into your pussy hard and rough, enjoying it as you cried out in pleasure, moaning and whimpering while he fucked you. "That's right, Lovely...give me that fucking wet little pussy" he growled out, releasing your hair so that he could message and spank your ass while you rode his cock and he fucked up into you in time with your bouncing. 

Seungri ran his palms up your torso to your breasts, squeezing them and messaging them, rubbing and squeezing your nipples as you moaned and panted, his cock rubbing against your insides perfectly. You looked over your shoulder at Sehun, who was on his knees behind you and a little to the side. His face was a mask of need as he bit his lip and watched you and Seungri please each other. "That's right, Seun...fuck her hard...make her moan for us. She sounds so sexy with your cock in her" Sehun murmured, almost to himself as he watched Seungri fuck you. 

You smiled at him and licked your lips, holding him in your gaze while Seungri groaned in pleasure under you while you rode him. "Seungri's cock is so good, sir...come touch me, too...I want you so badly...help me cum, sir" you purred, reaching out a hand to Sehun, who groaned and took it, kissing it and then guiding it down to his cock as he showed you just how he wanted you to jack him off. You loved how specific he was. You bit your lip and held eye contact with him as you started stroking his length, snapping your wrist and occasionally tightening your hold for a stoke or two. 

"Mmm...just like that, Kitty. Fuck..." he murmured, kissing you deeply and slipping his tongue into your mouth as he held your hips, helping to stabilize you as Seungri fucked up into you hard and fast now. You whimpered and closed your eyes as Sehun sucked on his index finger, lubricating it with his saliva and then gently working it into your ass, going slow and giving you time to adjust as he kissed your neck and helped you relax. "That's right, Kitty...just relax..." he murmured, making you whimper and squirm as he started stimulating your clit, driving your pleasure up as you gazed down at Seungri, who looked like he was more than enjoying this whole thing. 

Sehun moved fully behind you, kissing and biting at the back of your neck as he worked another finger up inside of your ass, stretching you, the sting making you tense and grimace as he started scissoring his digits inside of you, preparing you for his size. Seungri pulled your down so you could be chest to chest with him and kissed you deeply, forcing you to focus on him and the way he was skillfully fucking your pussy, his thrusting slow and languid now as he watched Sehun prepare you. "You're so sexy, baby girl...god...I love you so much...this tight little pussy of yours is fucking _magical_ " he teased, his eyes warm and affectionate as you giggled and he grinned against your lips. 

You gasped and Seungri kissed you hard, Sehun stimulating your clit while he slowly sunk his length into your ass, going very slowly and giving you time to adjust to his cock in intervals. It hurt. Tears stung your eyes as you rested your forehead against Seungri's chest. He'd stopped fucking you while Sehun entered you from behind, just holding you against his chest. Sehun paused, seeing your pain. "Are you ok, Kitten? We can stop. I don't want to hurt you" he said, his voice warm and concerned. "Maybe this is too much, too soon" he said, kissing your shoulder and starting to pull back out. 

You stopped him with a gentle grip on his thigh. "It's...it's ok, baby...I want this. I just need..." you lost your thought as you moaned, Seungri kissing you and starting to fuck you again, giving you something to focus on while Sehun started slowly thrusting in and out of you. "Yes..." you breathed out, starting to relax, as you adjusted and Sehun's cock started to feel very good inside of you. You'd never been pleasured this way...it was a completely different sensation. You gasped and moaned out as Sehun pulled you up against his chest, kissing and sucking on your neck.

"My Kitten is so beautiful...you feel so good, baby...so fucking tight..." Sehun growled against your neck, chuckling when you started shaking as Seungri started fucking you deep and hard while he looked up at you, gripping your hips and watching your breasts bounce as Sehun slowly thrust in and out of your ass.

"Are you going to cum for me, baby girl?" Seungri asked, biting his lip as he fucked you faster, holding you down on his cock while he thrust his big, thick cock up into your pussy in rhythm with Sehun, who was also being more aggressive now, the pleasure almost too much for you.

"Yes..." you moaned out, nearly incoherent at this point as Sehun breathed in your ear and held you against him, one hand on your tummy, the other on your ass cheek, messaging and squeezing it as he fucked you. "Be our sexy little slut, kitty...I want to watch my sweet little kitten cum all over my man's cock..." Sehun growled in your ear, his dirty words making both you and Seungri groan out in pleasure as you tightened and spasmed around his cock. 

You leaned back into Sehun, gripping Seungri's thigh as you closed your eyes, squealing and moaning loudly as you came for both men while they fucked you and caressed your body. Seungri groaned out his pleasure, rubbing circles into your clit while you came, barking out his pleasure as he fucked up into you hard and fast, pumping you full of his cum while you came around his cock and Sehun fucked your ass. "Yes...fuck, that's so sexy..." Sehun growled, fucking your ass more aggressively and pushing you down against Seungri as he gripped and messaged your ass, watching Seungri kiss you while you both came down. 

"That's right, Hunnie...take her ass...I want to watch you cum in her tight little virgin hole" Seungri said over your shoulder while you kissed his neck, moaning your pleasure into his skin while Sehun used you. That did it for Sehun. 

" _Fuck!_ " he barked, burying his cock as deep as it would go inside of you and squeezing your ass and hips as he came inside of you. You moaned out your pleasure as your lover finished inside of you, wiggling your ass and grinding against his cock while he came for you. 

When you'd all started to come down, you sighed contentedly, smushed between their big, sexy bodies. This was your favorite place in the universe to be...you loved them so much. You giggled as Sehun spooned you into him, caressing your ass and sides as Seungri gave you soft, sweet little kisses and smiled into your eyes. "I love you" he said softly, making you smile up at him as you snuggled into him, wrapping an arm around Sehun behind you. "I love you too, baby" you said softly, kissing his chest where your head was lying. 

"I love you both" Sehun murmured into the skin of your neck, making you and Seungri both smile, blissed out and completely happy in this moment. 

Your eyes flew open. "Blackmail is illegal" you said, the thought occurring to you all at once as you sat up straighter. Inspiration hitting you like a lightning bolt. Sehun and Seungri both sat up with you, giving you questioning looks. "I assume that the plan is to keep our distance for a little bit so that Hope believes that you've gone back to her, right?" you asked, looking between the two of them, both of whom gave you sad and frustrated looks as they nodded their heads. 

"Unfortunately...yes. We won't be able to be how we've been..." Sehun said, sounding angry and frustrated.

You smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly. "Don't worry, Hunnie" you said, making him smile as you adopted Seungri's pet name for him. "We'll figure this out. What she's doing is illegal...we just have to get some kind of proof" you trailed off, smiling as a plan formed in your mind. You smiled at both of your sexy, sweet men. "Here's what we're going to do" you stated, leaning in and explaining your plan.

 


	7. Longing

_"You dirty little slut!"_ Natalie squealed proudly. "Here you had me thinking you were a cute, innocent little lamb, and you've been fucking our boss the whole damn time" Natalie said, giving you an appraising look and smiling. "I couldn't be prouder" she added, playfully shoving you and making you laugh. Her expression clouded as a new thought occurred to her, her pretty blue eyes widening as she looked at you where you sat on the couch next to her, "But what about Seungri?"

You nibbled your lip as you inwardly braced yourself for the potential that Natalie would not take this the way you trusted her to. You'd gotten Sehun and Seungri both to grudgingly agree to bring Natalie into the loop because she was part of your plan to fix the whole Hope situation.

"Well?" Natalie asked, looking at you like you were slow. She gasped and leaned in, "you didn't dump Seungri for Mr. Oh, did you?" She asked, looking riveted by the drama in your love life. You laughed, coming out of your thoughts and just deciding to jump right in.

"I'm seeing both of them" you said quietly, holding up a hand when Natalie's expression darkened and you knew she was about to yell at you for cheating. "It's not like that...we're all seeing each other...together" you said, smiling in relief when she just looked confused, but not angry or anything. You hadn't thought she would, but things like this are touchy.

"So...all three of you are sleeping-" she cut herself off and turned to you. "You mean to tell me that you are sleeping with-" she fanned herself dramatically, looking like a southern mother in church, making you laugh as you nodded again. "How long has this been going on? And why didn't I know until now?" Natalie asked, looking at you like you owed her an apology. You shrugged. She _was_ your work-wife...

"I would have told you sooner...but you know how people are about things they don't understand. Discretion is really important to Sehun...he could lose everything he's been working for if things came out" you said softly, your voice getting shaky when you thought about Hope and what she could potentially do to your sweet, hard working, Sehun.

Natalie put a gentle hand on your shoulder. "Hey! It's ok! I'm not actually mad at you, sweetie!" she said, clearly misunderstanding why you were upset. You looked at her and she was so warm and understanding...it just all poured out of you. You spent the rest of the next hour telling her all about your fears and anxieties as well as your happiness and joy in regards to your love life. Natalie was a great listener, interjecting here and there with remarks that made you giggle or see things in a different light.

"So that brings me to why I need your help" you said, giving Natalie a level look. She nodded.

"Anything for you, wifey. You know that" she said, beaming a loving smile at you. You _did_ know that, actually. You had been a fool to ever have doubted that she would react to your news in any way that was anything but positive and supportive.

"This woman, Hope, that used to date Sehun and Seungri, is back in the picture" you said, shaking your head sadly. "She wants them back and says that she has proof they all dated, and will expose Sehun's personal life if they don't go back to her".

"How can I help with that?" Natalie asked, "I mean, unless you just want help covering up the murder..." she joked, laughing at first but then getting serious when you didn't laugh too.

"I'd love to be rid of that vindictive hoe-bag, but I'm not proposing anything _that_ drastic..." you said, looking into her eyes. "How do you feel about getting friendly with Hope and getting dirt on her?" You asked. Natalie nodded, knowing there was more, and there was. "I want you to approach her and act like you used to date Sehun and Seungri, too. You can get her to exchange proofs...and then we at least know how bad what she has is. If you can get any of your convos in writing, that's even better. Then we have proof of the blackmail schemes and she can't move forward without getting in legal trouble. Best case scenario, she doesn't even actually have anything" you finished, smiling and happy with your plan.

"Brilliant!" Natalie praised you, looking like a proud mama. "What if she doesn't go for it, though?" she asked, looking mildly worried.

You shook your head. You knew bitches like Hope. She was self-centered, jealous, and above all, greedy. She would jump at the chance to get even more dirt and cement her hold on your men. "She will" you said confidently. "I read her from a mile away. Just be your charming, beautiful, charismatic self" you said, smiling when Natalie preened under your compliments, "she's putty in your hands" you said.

"Just like everyone else" Natalie added cockily, and you both dissolved into giggles.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next week was a nightmare of epic proportions. Not only couldn't you really see or talk to Sehun and Seungri, but it seemed like that bitch, Hope, was trying everything she could think of to rub it in your face.

On Monday, she intentionally steered Seungri past your desk on the way to the door to be sure you saw her clinging to him and could hear him flirting with her. Then on Wednesday, she made sure you had a front row seat when she kissed Sehun goodbye _right in-fucking-front of your desk_. She seemed to enjoy your pain. Having them wasn't enough. She wanted to make you suffer. _Cunt_.

The worst part of all was that, although you knew she was full of shit and your men were still really yours...it _did_ hurt. You missed them terribly, and it hurt you to see them with her, treating her like she was theirs. They couldn't even text you for fear that she would see the messages and know something was up. It was horrid. You longed for them in a way that wasn't just sexual...although you were definitely feeling the burn there, too...your _heart_ needed them. You hoped they felt the same.

So it was with a very heavy heart that you packed up your things to head home to your empty apartment to mope all weekend. Natalie couldn't even be friendly anymore, not if she wanted your little scheme to work, anyway.

You startled a little when the phone on your desk rang. You were usually the last one out. You almost didn't answer, but then wondered why not. It's not like you had any reason to rush home...

"Y/N Y/L/N, how may I help you?" you answered, hoping the sigh hadn't sounded in your voice.

"Come to my office, Kitten" Sehun said huskily into the phone, hanging up right after.

You shivered at the sound of his voice, immediately complying. You walked briskly to his office door and knocked, feeling shaky and excited, all the while looking over your shoulder as if you were doing something wrong. Sehun opened the door and yanked you inside, slamming you against it and kissing you hard as he reached around you and locked it.

You whimpered into the kiss and pressed your body into his, savoring his lips as he slid his tongue into your mouth and pressed you against the door. "I missed my sexy little kitty so much..." Sehun murmured against your lips, picking you up abruptly and chuckling at the startled squeak that you made when he did.

"W-what about Hope?" You managed to get out as Sehun set you on his desk and shrugged out of his jacket, stepping between your legs and caressing your thighs as he kissed you hungrily.

Sehun smiled down into your eyes, kissing you softly as he unbuttoned the buttons on your blouse. "Seungri is distracting her...some dinner date bullshit..." Sehun said, kissing your neck as he pushed your shirt down and off of you, while you wrapped your arms around him and made appreciative little sounds as he cupped your breasts and messaged them through your lace bra. That was all you ever wore now, since the day you found out it was Sehun's preference.

"I love you. God...I missed my Kitten" he said, kissing you and sighing appreciatively as you parted your legs wider for him as he reached down and started rubbing your clit through your panties. "So wet...such a sexy, turned on little kitty I have..." Sehun nearly whispered, sucking on your neck as he dragged your panties down and off of you.

You moaned and squirmed a little as he dipped his pointer and middle fingers into your pussy, fucking you on them slowly while he kissed your neck, messaging and squeezing your ass with his free hand. "Sehun...oh..." you whimpered out, reaching down to massage his obvious hard-on through his slacks. "I've missed you, sir...you haven't taken care of me in days..." you said softly, looking up into his eyes and biting your lip.

Sehun chuckled softly and released you, his eyes on fire as he stepped out of his pants and underwear, languidly stroking his cock while he his eyes roamed your body. "Lay back, Kitty...I want my sexy kitten all stretched out and comfortable on my desk" he murmured, making you moan as he teased your clit and opening with the head of his cock.

"Oh..." you whimpered, turned on and shaking, sure you were dripping all over his desk.

"What was that, Kitten?" Sehun teased, leaning down to kiss your breasts, toying with your nipples in his mouth while he teased you. You let out an impatient little huff and he smiled up at you...that smile...you loved it.

"Don't tease me, sir...I'm so wet...please fuck me" you whined, holding eye contact with him. "I need you" you whispered against his lips, gasping and moaning as he immediately complied and sunk his thick, hard, cock into your pussy, taking your lips and exploring your mouth as he started fucking you against his desk.

"Mmm...my beautiful, sexy, kitty...you have such a great pussy...so tight and wet..." he murmured as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He started fucking you harder, making you see stars as he held you down, restricting your movements while he used your pussy.

"Yes!" you breathed out, feeling your pussy start to clench up around his cock while fucked you. You moaned into his neck and kissed it while he pulled you closer to the edge of the desk, gripping and slapping your ass while he fucked you.

"Such a good girl for me...so fucking beautiful..." he panted out, smiling when he felt your pussy spasm around his cock. "Mm...my kitty is going to cum for me? So fucking sexy..." he growled, wrapping an arm around your waist to stabilize you as he started absolutely _pounding_ into you, bent on making you cum.

"Oh, god...Sehun! Fuck!" You squealed, registering his growl of triumph as he fucked you hard through your orgasm, gripping your ass and devouring your lips as he did.

When you started to come down he pulled out, wrenching a needy little squeak from you that made him chuckle. "Aww...my kitten is so eager" he said, gently pulling you up and kissing you. "Bend over my desk for me, kitty...I want to watch your perfect little ass bounce for me while I make you cum on my cock one more time" he said against your lips, smiling into the kiss when he felt you shiver.

You turned and he pressed you into the desk, making you both groan out in pleasure when he pushed back into you from behind. He went so much deeper in this position, it was mind blowing. He leaned forward and nipped at your ear, fucking you deep and hard, increasing his pace as you moaned and shook against his desk.

"I'm going to fill you full of my cum, kitty...but you have to be a good girl for me and get off again. I love making my sexy girl cum for me...I love meeting your needs" he whispered in your ear, pulling you up against his chest and kissing your neck as he fucked you harder and deeper from behind.

"Yes, sir....god...I've needed you so badly...it feels so good to be yours again, baby" you moaned out, resting your head back against his shoulder while he picked up the pace, fucking you against the desk so hard and fast that you couldn't speak through the noises of pleasure issuing from your lips.

"You _are_ mine, kitty. _All_ mine" he growled, reaching around and rubbing circles into your clit while he rammed his cock up into you hard and fast, making you squeal and see stars as you launched into oblivion. You registered his pleased little groan in your ear as you screamed for him, loving the dominant way he clamped his hand over your mouth and grunted into your shoulder, holding you close against his chest as he fucked you, cumming deep in your pussy as you came down.

When it was over he pecked soft little kisses up and down your neck and shoulders, still holding you close, like he couldn't bear to let you go. "That was so fantastic, kitty...fuck me" he chuckled, releasing you so you could turn in his arms. You smiled up at him and kissed his grin, loving how warm and happy he seemed to be, and loving knowing it was because of you.

"Thank you for this..." you said softly, snuggling into his chest. "I've been missing you, and...well...it's just been so hard" you said softly, loving how he tightened his hold on you and kissed your hair.

"I know...I'm so sorry about all of this" he said, sounding frustrated and sad.

"Natalie is working on it..." you sighed. "I love you" you said softly, smiling up at Sehun. He smiled down at you, the smile you loved, and kissed you.

"I love you too, honey. Thank you for this...but I need to go. If I'm not home when they get back, it won't look good" Sehun said on a sigh.

You nodded sadly. "Ok, baby...give my love to Seungri when you can..." you said, kissing Sehun one last time before leaving him there in his office. It felt wrong to leave him. You were supposed to be going home with him...how in the world did everything get so incredibly fucked up?

You sighed as you gathered your things. One word: Hope. She was what had happened. You smiled maliciously as you thought about what Natalie was doing undercover. You were going to _get_ that bitch.

 


	8. Sneaking Around

The next couple of days continued to be horrid in the same manner the last few had been. It almost made it worse after Sehun had pulled you into his office. You missed him more, and had fresh memories to relive over and over in your head. You also realized that you'd made a fatal mistake when you'd brought Natalie in on the whole Hope situation...now she couldn't see or speak to you either. The three most important people in your life weren't able to be in it right now. You felt like crying. Literally like throwing yourself on the floor like a two year old and sobbing out all of your hurt and frustration. You didn't though. You picked yourself up and threw yourself into work. Things would get better. How long could this possibly go on?

You still had the little stolen kisses and looks that took place between the three of you... You would be walking down a hallway and suddenly Sehun would pull you into an alcove and devour your lips, or Seungri would catch you by your car in the morning...sneaking around. Little stolen moments of bliss. That is what your life had begun to revolve around. 

You smiled down at your phone at lunch later that day, at the text Natalie had sent to you containing the "proof" pictures that she had taken with Sehun and Seungri. They were all so adorable. They actually had done a really good job, too. They looked like lovers, even though you knew them all well enough to notice the subtleties that made you realize that they were all on the verge of laughing their assess off as they posed in the pics. You saved them to your phone. Why not? They were cute. 

The rest of the day went by quickly. You were still busy at work and the world rocked on, in spite of the drama in your love life. It was all you could do not to strangle Hope every time you saw her, though. She made a habit of stopping by your desk and asking you asinine little questions here and there, just to assure herself that you were, in fact, suffering from what she had done. You didn't understand why she hated you so much. It had been a rough day. When she made her daily trip around to your desk in the end of the day, you snapped. 

"Why do you do this, Hope? You have what you wanted. Sehun and Seungri dumped my ass to be with you. Why do you hate me so much?" you asked, too tired and emotionally spent to really be angry, just honestly seeking information from the smug blonde bitch who stood in front of your desk smirking at you. It was amazing to you that you had ever found her pretty. She was the ugliest person you'd ever met. 

She outright laughed at your direct question. "I don't hate you, Y/N...I'm just...territorial. Those are _my_ men. You messed with, and then tried to keep, what was _mine_...now you deserve to suffer a little" she said, smiling smugly down at you. "Don't worry though, babe. It'll be over soon. Sehun is taking me on a trip...poor Seungri is _distraught_ that he can't come along...He can't get enough of me" she giggled at that last, making you physically nauseated. 

"Are you done?" you sighed out, wishing that you'd never engaged this bitch to begin with. 

"Oh, nearly" she said smugly, her eyes sparkling down maliciously at you as she leaned over your desk and spoke more softly. "They're in love with me again. I doubt seriously they even remember your plain little ass...they were just settling for you, anyway. _Stay out of my way_ " she hissed, smiling and walking away. 

You shook your head and sighed, packing up your things for the night and preparing to head home. You didn't have any more energy left. This was a ridiculous situation and you found yourself wondering if the whole thing was even worth it. Maybe you just weren't meant to be with Sehun and Seungri...

You mentally smacked yourself. Regardless of your love life, it was important to continue with the plan. Hope could ruin Sehun's career. That was the thing to focus on. 

________________________________________________________________________________

You texted back and forth with Natalie a little bit before bed, later that night, thankful that she at least could do that. She told you that she loved you and missed you and that she was pretty sure that Hope was going to exchange proofs with her in the next couple of days. That made your heart leap. That would be a great breakthrough. At least then you would know what she had, and could come up with a plan to combat it when she went public with it. It was obvious to you, by this point, that at some time Sehun and Seungri were going to get fed up enough with this whole charade to just call it quits, consequences be damned. 

You snuggled into your pillows and closed your eyes, wishing desperately that you could be snuggling up with your men right now. This whole situation was unfair on scale that you hadn't previously imagined could exist. You sighed and stared up at your ceiling, briefly considering breaking out your dusty old vibrator. You hadn't had to use it since you'd met Sehun and Seungri...maybe a release of some of your sexual frustration would help you sleep? Just as you were reaching for it, you heard your door bell. 

What the hell? Who on earth could that be? All of the people in your life who would call on your at this hour were either on a trip with Hope, or couldn't come and see you because of what that bitch could do to Sehun. So that left...who? You pulled on a robe over your sleep shirt and padded out to the door, looking through the peephole. You gasped when you saw that it was Seungri at your door, looking sexy as always in a fitted t-shirt and jeans.  You smiled big, unable to open your door fast enough. 

"Seungri?" you asked, "What-" That was as far as you got before you were in his arms and he was kissing you, kissing you like your lips were his life boat in a storm. You snaked your hands up around his neck and kissed him back with just as much heat and passion. You had missed him so much...so much that you hadn't allowed yourself to fully feel the weight of it. He pulled away and held you close, smiling down into your eyes warmly, both of you breathless from the intensity of the kisses you'd just shared. 

"I had to see you. Sehun took Hope away for the night so that I could come to you" Seungri said, kissing you softly and running his fingers through your hair, making you smile up at him and sigh contentedly into the kiss. You'd missed the way he had of doing that...god, you loved him so much. "I missed you, Lovely. So much...I can't tell you how good it feels to have my beautiful baby girl in my arms again" he said softly. "I love you so much, Lovely" he added, kissing you deeply again. 

You kissed him back and nibbled his lower lip. "I love you too, baby...I missed you so much" you said softly, kissing his jaw and his neck. "I need you" you whispered in his ear. "You haven't touched me in so long..." you purred, gently kissing his ear as you spoke, pressing your body into his as he ran his hands down and gripped your ass, holding you close. 

He messaged your ass, kissing and sucking on your neck and shoulder, gently gripping your hair as he walked you back into the nearest wall, pressing you into it. "Is that right, Lovely?" he teased, making you moan as he slipped his hands down the back of your panties, squeezing your ass as he ground his clothed hardness into you while he kissed your neck. "Did my baby miss me? Does she want to cum for me?" he asked, chuckling when you trembled and nodded, nipping at the skin of his shoulder. 

"Yes, baby...so badly" you whimpered out, running your hands all over his chest and neck as he held you against the wall. He growled and claimed your lips again, pulling you into his body so that he could push your robe down and off of your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at your feet. He smiled into the kiss as he  pressed you back into the wall, running his hands up under your sleep shirt and pulling it over your head. He smiled and nuzzled your neck, making you whimper in pleasure as he ran his hands up to your breasts, messaging them and rubbing his thumbs back and forth over your sensitive nipples as he did. 

"Mmm...no bra. Such a naughty girl I have...so sexy and sensitive..." he husked against your lips. "Are you this sensitive everywhere, Lovely?" he teased, trailing his fingers slowly down your abdomen and over your thighs, so tantalizingly close to your core, but not actually touching you, making you whimper and squirm as he held you against the wall, restricting your movement. He chuckled and kissed you again, his kisses as rough and demanding as his touch was soft and teasing. 

"Seungri..." you whined, turned on and trembling. "Please" you breathed out, closing your eyes as he messaged your inner thighs and nuzzled your neck. 

"Aww...my sexy girl is impatient" he whispered in your ear, kissing and sucking on the flesh of your neck while he ran his hand up between your thighs, very lightly tracing his fingers along your slit through your panties. "These panties are wet, Lovely...are you already this wet for me?" he teased, making you whimper and shake as he started rubbing gentle circles into your clit. You moaned and squirmed against the wall, feeling like you might cum from just this simple stimulation after so long without him. 

"Yes, baby...you haven't taken care of me in days...please don't tease me anymore" you moaned out, loving how he smiled warmly into your eyes, his expression loving and sexy as he slipped his hand into your panties, kissing your deeply as he rubbed your bare clit now, making you gasp and cling to him. 

"God, you're so _sexy_...I love touching you..." he husked against your lips, chuckling when you moaned loudly as he sunk two of his long, skilled, fingers up into your pussy, feeling your walls spasm and clench against his fingers as he started roughly fucking you on them. You moaned and your knees went weak, but it was ok. He held you up as he kissed and sucked on your neck, seeming to love your cries of pleasure as he fucked you hard on his fingers, curling them up inside of you and hitting your g-spot with each pass. "Cum for me, sexy girl. Cum hard for me right here, all over my fingers" he demanded, kissing and biting your neck. "Then I'm going to take my good girl over on that bed over there and fuck her _so hard_...I'm going to make my sexy girl cum over and over again...slap her ass and pull her hair while I fuck her...remind her who's baby girl she is...why she gives me this sweet little pussy whenever I want it..." he growled, his dirty words and dominance pushing you over the edge into a shattering orgasm. 

You screamed as you came, biting his shoulder, loving his growl of pleasure as he continued to fuck his fingers into you rough and hard. "That's right, Lovely...such a good girl for me" he praised in your ear, not stopping his movements until he felt you relax. He removed his fingers and pushed them into your mouth, seeming to love watching you suck them clean. You didn't mind. The look in his eyes as he watched you do every little thing he wanted was such a turn on...it was so gratifying to please him. You'd _needed_ this. 

He swung you up in his arms, carrying you over to the bed and laying you down on it gently, like you were made of glass, as he kissed you deeply. "I love you" he whispered against your lips, pulling away and removing the rest of his clothing. You moved to wiggle out of your panties but he stopped you, grinning down at you and biting his lip in a way that was so incredibly desirable and sexy that you almost came again. 

"God, you're so sexy..." you breathed out, smiling up at him as he got up on the bed with you. 

He chuckled and ran his palms up and down your thighs, pulling your knees gently apart and kneeling in between your legs as he just looked at your naked body, his gaze hot and hungry. "You're so beautiful...so soft and warm...do you want me, Lovely? Do you want me to bury my cock in this sweet little pussy?" he asked, moving your panties aside and chuckling when you gasped and fucked yourself on his fingers while he thrust them in and out of you. "Such an eager girl...I love that" he praised you, leaning forward and kissing you deeply as he teased your entrance with his cock. You whimpered and squirmed on the bed under him, desperately needing him to fuck your dripping pussy. You'd never wanted anything so badly in your life. 

He slipped his tongue into your mouth, rubbing it against yours as he kissed you, bringing a hand up and gripping your hair as he pushed his cock deep into you, making your cry out into his mouth as he filled you up and stretched you around his size. He groaned out his pleasure as he continued to kiss you, tugging gently on your hair as he started fucking you deep and hard, enjoying your moans of pleasure as you shook and wrapped your legs around his waist. He kissed around to your jaw, using his grip on your hair to move your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck as he sucked on and bit the flesh there while he fucked you, picking up the pace, thrusting his cock into your pussy hard and rough, making you see stars. "That feels good, doesn't it, Lovely...I love making my baby girl feel good...cum for me" he ground out, nipping at your earlobe and gripping your ass with the hand that was wound up in your hair, tugging it as he used your pussy. He bit your neck and slapped your ass hard, messaging out the sting as he fucked you, and that was what did it. You squealed into his shoulder as all of your muscles tensed and contracted as you came on his cock. You registered his growl of approval and he only fucked your harder while you came, making the pleasure last and last as you squirmed under his big body. 

When you started to come down he slowed and kissed you more slowly, releasing his grip on your hair and seeming to savor your lips, slow fucking you and letting you feel every inch of his cock as he thrust in and out. "That was so good..." he whispered against your lips, running his fingers through your hair. "Turn over for me, Lovely..." he said softly, kissing the places on your neck that he had bitten you as he pulled out. 

You turned in his arms, letting him help you up on all fours and moaning in pleasure, arching your back as he pushed his big, hard, cock back into you from behind. "Oh, god...Seungri" you whimpered, bracing yourself as he went back to fucking you deep and hard, gripping and slapping your ass while he rode you. "That's right, baby...fuck me hard...be rough..." you moaned out, gratified by his growl of approval as he started fucking you hard and rough, pulling you up against his chest by your hair while he fucked you.

"Your little pussy feels so good around my cock, Lovely...god, you make me feel so good, baby...such a good, compliant little girl for me" he groaned into your neck, fucking you faster and harder as he kissed and sucked on your neck. You moaned and arched into him when he wound an arm around your waist, holding you still while he reached down and rubbed figure eights into your clit while he fucked you hard from behind. You cried out and felt your pussy clench up around his cock as you came to the edge again. "Is my baby girl going to cum again?" he asked, his voice teasing and pleased. "Already?" he asked, grinding his pelvis into you as he fucked you hard, using your pussy in the very best way. 

"Yes, baby...please...make me cum for you again..." you whimpered out, feeling hot and needy and not giving a fuck, as you gripped his hips behind you, digging your nails in as he fucked you rough and deep, bouncing you on his cock. 

" _Fuck_ , that's sexy" Seungri chuckled, continuing to stimulate your clit, his other hand holding your against him, but moving up to squeeze and message your breasts. "Do it" he demanded, snapping his hips into you over and over again. "Cum all over me, sexy girl". You did. You cried out in pleasure as he rammed his cock into you over and over again, his grunts of pleasure in your ear and the slapping of skin obscured by your moans as you came all over his cock while he fucked you. 

When you started to come down he moved off of your clit, slowing down his thrusting and going back to pulling your hair, growling and moving your head to the side so he could abuse your neck with his lips and teeth. "Mmm...that felt good, didn't it, Lovely....it felt good for me, too, baby. I love feeling your tight little pussy clench up around my cock while I fuck you...I love satisfying my sexy girl" he whispered against your skin, running his palms all over your body while he fucked you from behind. 

You whimpered when he pulled out pressing you back down into the bed and caressing your thighs as he pushed back into you. You moaned and pulled him down to kiss you as he gripped your thighs, fucking down into you hard and fast, chasing his high now. You moved around and kissed and bit his neck, running your fingers through his hair as he fucked you, moaning and whimpering your pleasure as he rode you. 

He picked up the pace even more, pinning your hips to the bed with his hands as he rammed his big cock into you over and over again, grunting out his pleasure and biting his lip as he leaned down to kiss you again, biting your lower lip as he fucked you. "Be a good girl now and take my cum" he whispered against your lips, reaching down to stimulate your clit as he held you down and fucked you hard, reaching around to grip your ass and hold you still so he could fuck you hard and fast, going deep and stretching you roughly with each thrust. 

You came. You didn't think you had another orgasm in you, but you were wrong. You cried out into his shoulder while he fucked you, feeling his groan of release as he buried his cock deep inside your pussy and came hard, his perfect ass tensing under your hands as he ground his hips into you while he came. 

When he was done he pulled out and snuggled you into him, running his palms all over your body and kissing you sweetly as you both recovered. "That was so good" you giggled against his lips, snuggling into his chest. 

"It really was. I needed you so badly, Lovely...I've really missed you" he said softly, the love shining in his eyes making this whole ordeal seem completely worth it. "Did you see the photos that Sehun and I took with Natalie?" he asked, chuckling at the memory. "She's a funny girl. I can see why you like her" he added. 

You smiled and nodded, kissing him softly, just enjoying the glow as he ran his fingers through your hair as you lay together in your bed. "Yeah. She texted them to me. Hopefully we will at least know how bad whatever Hope has on Sehun is..." you trailed off, feeling worried and sad again at the though.

"Hey, hey, hey" Seungri said, making little shushing sounds and pulling you in for another sweet, soft, perfect kiss. "Lets not think about that miserable hag...I'm here with my baby...I want to savor this. I'll have to live on it after I leave" he said, making you smile and relax back into his arms. 

"I love you, you know" you said softly, biting your lip as you looked up into his warm, dark eyes. 

"I love you too, Lovely...In fact" he said, running a hand back down between your thighs. "I think I want to show you how much I love you again..." he said, gently rubbing your clit and folds. He kissed your neck and held you against him, spoon style while you whimpered. "Then, I want to take you in the shower and get all cleaned up...you can suck my cock in there...I love that" he said, making you giggle, loving everything about this plan. "And then, when we're done in there, I'm going to take my sexy baby girl back to bed and eat her sweet little pussy...then fuck her again good and hard, make her cum on my cock all night" he said, his words sending shock waves of pleasure and intensity through your body while he touched and teased you. 

"Can you really stay with me all night?" you asked, uncertain how long Sehun would be gone with Hope. 

"I have to leave in the morning, early...so we need to make the most of tonight. I don't plan to let you sleep at all, just so you know" he promised, making you giggle. 

"I hope not" you purred, getting up and eagerly dragging him off to the shower with you. 

 

 


	9. Proof

You woke up the next morning and stretched in bed, feeling tired still. Seungri had kissed you and held you in bed for a few minutes before he left early this morning, and then he was just...gone. It was so sad. You hated Hope for doing this to your men, but also for fucking your life up in such an important way. 

You'd gone back to a fitful sleep after Seungri had left you, and it was now around 8am. You knew that you should get up and be productive. You knew that it wasn't good to lay in bed and wallow...but you really just couldn't muster the enthusiasm for anything. It was Saturday morning. You were staring down the barrel of two whole days with nothing and no one to keep you entertained. It was a bleak prospect. So you rolled back over and closed your eyes sulkily. 

You weren't sure how long you had been drifting in and out of sleep for, but you were jarred awake again when your phone beeped annoyingly to let you know that you had messages. You'd turned the ringer off earlier, in a fit of depression, not wanting to talk to anyone. You registered that it was 10am when you looked at your phone to check the message. 

**_Wifey:_ ** _Babe! Pick up the damn phone! I know you're all depressed, but this is IMPORTANT! CALL ME!_

Your eyes widened as you looked at the text. You'd totally forgotten that Natalie would be reporting in at any time about Hope's proof! You couldn't believe that you hadn't remembered something so important! You did a mental forehead slap, and quickly dialed her number.

"'Bout time! What the hell have you been doing?!" Natalie answered, clearly miffed that you hadn't been available the first three times she'd tried to call you. 

"I'm sorry! I was just...sad" You said quietly, feeling genuine remorse, but also not sure how much yelling you could take without crying. Life was hard right now. Natalie softened her tone somewhat, hearing the wobble in your voice that you'd clearly failed to conceal. 

"It's ok, hun. Hope finally shared her proof with me...it's bad. I'm not sure I should even send it to you..." Natalie hesitated. "I just wanted to let you know, as soon as possible, that what Hope has is damning" she added, sounding sad for you, and angry with Hope, simultaneously. 

You gnawed savagely on your lower lip as you processed the information. "Send me the picture, please, Nat. I need to know how bad it really is" you said. 

"Are you sure?" Natalie questioned. "You already sound like you're 5 minutes from throwing yourself off of a bridge" she only half joked. 

"I'm sure. I'll be ok. At least now you can drop this silly charade and be my wifey again" you added, trying hard for a smile in your voice, but really just sounding like Eeyore, from Winnie the Pooh, when he was slightly less gloomy. 

"Hey! That's true! _Silver lining_!" Natalie sang the last part, making you smile into the phone. "Ok, I'll send the text. I'm sorry everything is stupid right now, babe. Let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you" she said, her voice soft and comforting. You loved her. She was one of the few people on this earth that you could honestly say cared about you in a genuine way. 

"Thank you. I'll call you a little later, ok?" you said. 

"You better" she said before hanging up, making you giggle with her cockiness.

When the text message came through, the pictures were hard to look at. They were of Hope and your men in some pretty compromising positions in bed. You wanted to throw up. This was _really bad_. The room spun a little as you laid back in bed, feeling absolute despair. One look at these pictures and Sehun would not only be fired from his current job, he'd be blackballed from the entire _industry_...you couldn't let these ever see the light of day. You didn't know how to stop it from happening, though. Even if you called both Sehun and Seungri and told them you never wanted to see them again, they still wouldn't want to be with Hope, which was all she seemed to want...

You pulled up the pictures again and just looked at them. You wondered how she had even taken them. They were from an angle that would have been impossible to take a selfie...hm. You furrowed your brows and emailed the pics to yourself, quickly getting up and padding into the living room for your lap top. 

When you opened the pics on your lap top, your suspicions were confirmed. They were photo shopped. You smiled gleefully as you realized that she didn't have any real proof. These pictures were skillfully manipulated to look like Hope was in bed with your men...but you realized, too quickly, that it wouldn't matter. The higher-ups in your company wouldn't look at these pics closely enough to see that. You sighed and gritted your teeth in frustration, pinching the bridge of your nose as you struggled to think up a solution for this problem. 

You stood and got yourself some coffee, thinking through the situation carefully. Hope was a spoiled little bitch who was only employed at the company because her daddy was head of some corporate branch and she had requested a transfer here to be with Sehun and Seungri. What killed you, was that she didn't even really want them. You knew that intuitively. You could read bitches like her from a mile away. It had hurt her pride when they had dumped her for cheating on them, and she couldn't tolerate that.

Sehun had mentioned to you, one day when the two of you'd snatched a few minutes alone together at work, that maybe they could just wait Hope out. You'd thought of that as maybe a possible solution at first. I mean, she didn't really want them, and you were sure that she would get bored eventually and move on...but now that wasn't looking like such a real possibility. 

No. She would keep them to prove a point, and to punish them for ever having had the audacity to leave her in the first place. It was exactly the same mind set that a toddler would have about toys. She doesn't really want to play with them anymore, but no one had better dare to take them away...

You sat back down at your computer. You wondered what _daddy_ would think of these pictures? They were photo shopped, true, but you wondered if he would be willing to undergo the scandal if they got out. You were betting that he wouldn't like that one bit...but then she wouldn't have anything to lose. You were positive that if you went behind Hope's back and showed these pics to her father, you would get your desired results...but Sehun would still be fired and blackballed, and you could very well get in trouble for falsifying the pics yourself, having no real way to prove that they had been doctored, and come from Hope, herself. 

You wondered who was actually in the pictures. A small ray of hope shined through the gloom of this awful situation. At least that was something that would make you feel productive. You weren't even really sure what good that information would do you, but you decided to just go with your instincts and hope for something to fall out of the sky. Maybe if you could find out who was in the original picture, you could do something with that info. You dialed the only person you knew who was techy enough to possibly be able to figure this one out. 

"Yes'm?" you heard Jiyong answer in his usual, slightly distracted, but still attractive, voice. 

"I need a favor from my favorite nerd" you teased, a smile in your voice for Natalie's brother. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite honorary lesbian!" Jiyong teased you back. He was attractive and hilarious, and you had even had a thing for a minute, but it had fizzled pretty quickly, turning into a pretty solid friendship instead. He was just too much of a bro-hoe for you, and you hadn't wanted to get too serious, and mess up your friendship with Natalie, either. "So what do you need? One more ride on the Jiyong express?" he teased, making you laugh out loud as he made train noises into the phone. 

"In your dreams" you replied dryly.

"Bet your sweet ass" he fired back, making you laugh again. "But seriously, what do you need?" he asked, getting to the point, as you heard the clicking of a keyboard from his end of the phone. Jiyong was a computer nerd of the highest order, and you were sure that he was in the middle of hacking into something and doing things that could get him 15-20 if he were caught. It wasn't like he stole money or anything, he just enjoyed messing with people and " _fixing_ " things. He currently had, what Natalie assured you, was a thriving business fixing parking tickets for people who were willing to pay him, instead. What you wanted from him was less risky, thank you very much. 

"There's a girl who's photo shopped a picture to make it look like she's in bed with some friend's of mine...she's using it as blackmail" you said.

"My kind of girl!" Jiyong cut in, making you shake your head and sigh in frustration. He wasn't capable of any type of seriousness for very long, reminding you of another reason why things hadn't worked out between you. 

You cleared your throat. "You done?" you asked.

"I don't know. You gunna keep setting me up like that?" he challenged. 

You sighed. "Look, I just need to know if you would be willing to take a look at the photo and potentially restore it to it's original state? Or at least figure out who was in the original?" you asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, toots. That's a tall order" Jiyong said, sounding like he was only half teasing you. 

"Come on! You're the _best_ at this! I _know_ you can do it" you said, flattering his ego, knowing that would do the trick. 

"Of course I can do it" he said sounding cocky and sure of himself, making you smile triumphantly into the phone. "But what's in it for me?" he asked, back to teasing. 

"Mmm...I could do that thing you like..." you purred into the phone, deciding to have some fun of your own.

"Oh, baby" he murmured, "which one?"

"You know" you continued, making your voice sultry and sexy. "That thing you like that I do..." you trailed off. "That thing where I _don't_ tell Natalie about how you hacked into her cell phone to get my number when you wanted to ask me out, and then did it _again,_ after we broke up, so that you could scam on her other friends, too" you finished, letting your voice go back to normal. 

"Harsh!" he exclaimed, going for hurt, but really just sounding like he was about to laugh. 

"She'd kill you _dead_ , and you know it" you said, a smile in your voice. 

"Anything but that. I'm too pretty to die" Jiyong laughed. "Ok, email the pics to me and I'll see what I can do. Could take a while though" he said. 

"Thanks, Jiyong" you said, real gratitude in your voice. If anyone could do this, it was him. "You're my favorite ex" you added, making him laugh as he hung up the phone. 

You immediately forwarded the email you'd sent to yourself, with the pictures, to his email address, rolling your eyes at the name - **_whosyourappa88_** -

Now all that was left, was to wait....

________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, as you were moping around your apartment and watching crappy romance movies, your phone rang. You looked down at the caller ID and your brows furrowed when the number was blocked. You almost didn't answer it, but decided that you were bored enough to be curious. 

"Hello?" you asked, your voice neutral, but curious. 

"Kitten. I've missed your pretty voice" Sehun murmured through the phone. 

"Sehun? Oh my god!" you exclaimed, thrilled to hear from him, and also kind of turned on by the sexy way his voice sounded when he called you by the pet name. "Wait, aren't you on a trip with Hope?" you asked. 

"It was just an overnight thing so Seungri could see you. She's in the shower, Kitty...we just got home, and the first thing I wanted to do was talk to you" Sehun said softly, his words warming your heart as you smiled into the phone. 

"We wanted to talk to our baby girl while the Wicked Witch of the West wasn't around" Seungri added, making you giggle into the phone when you realized that this was a three-way call. 

"I'm glad you called...I've been so lonely" you said softly, laying back on your couch. 

"Aww...my sexy little kitty has been missing me..." Sehun murmured, making you instantly wet and turned on. 

"What are you wearing, beautiful?" Seungri asked, and you could hear the faint rustling of clothing, making you grin into the phone. 

"I'm just laying on the couch in that thin little night shirt you left me in, Seungri" you purred. 

"Mm...that is my favorite...so easy to take off...You know the one, Hunnie...you can see everything right through it, anyway" he said, his voice husky and turned on. 

"That one is sexy...are you touching yourself for me, Kitten?" Sehun murmured into the phone. "I want you to touch fantastic tits for me, baby...squeeze and rub your nipples..." 

You immediately complied, making soft little whimpering sounds into the phone as you closed your eyes. "That feels good, sir...I'm imagining it's your mouth. I'm thinking about your mouth on me while Seungri pulls my hair and slaps my ass" you moaned into the phone, turning yourself on and loving the groans your dirty words wrenched from your lovers. 

"Fuck, baby...I wish I was there with you...I would love to slap your sexy little ass while I bite and suck on the soft, smooth skin of your neck...listen to you moan as I reach around with my other hand and tease your wet little pussy through your panties" Seungri groaned out, his breathing a little heavier.

"What kind of panties are you wearing for us, kitty?" Sehun husked out, his voice low and sexy. 

"White lace, panties, sir...I only wear lace now...just for you, sir..." you purred out, aching for them both to touch you. 

"That's sexy, kitten...such a sexy girl we have, Seun. I want you to touch yourself for us, Kitty. Run your hand down into those sexy little panties you're wearing and pleasure yourself" he ground out. 

"Mm...I want your fingers in my pussy, sir...I'm so wet...I ache to be touched by you" you moaned out, running your hand down into your panties and rubbing your clit, listening to your men breath into the phone as they touched themselves to the thought of being with you. This was so hot...you moaned quietly as you slipped two of your fingers inside of yourself and slowly thrust them in and out, imagining it was Sehun doing it. "It feels so good...my fingers aren't nearly as good as yours though..." you whimpered out.

"Fuck...I want to kiss you and have you make those sexy little sounds against my lips while Sehun touches you, baby girl...I want to pull your hair and hold your hands above your head while we use you...god...you look so sexy when you're all wet and turned on and we're holding your down and having our way with you, baby..." Seungri growled. 

"Oh, baby...I want you to stroke that excellent cock a little faster for me, Seungri...I want you to squeeze down a little and imagine it's my tight little pussy, as you sink into me, baby...god...I want your cock so badly, baby...I want to take your cock while Sehun fucks you from behind" you moaned out, fucking yourself harder on your fingers while you pictured Sehun fucking Seungri into you. You smiled a little as you heard both men groan as they pictured what you had just described. 

"I want that too, Kitty...I want to cum in Seungri's sexy, muscular ass, and then come down and eat that wet little pussy Seungri was just fucking. I want to make you moan and clench up as you cum all over my tongue while I eat you and hold your legs wide open for me..." Sehun panted out. "Fuck...I'm going to cum just thinking about how good your sweet little cunt tastes, kitty..." he grunted. 

"Mmm...that would be so good, sir...I want to cum for you while you eat my pussy and Seungri fucks my mouth. I want to swallow so badly for you, Seungri...I want you to pull my hair while you fuck my mouth and give me every drop you have for me" you moaned out, shaking and whimpering into the phone as you came to your edge. "Sir? Can I cum for you? Please?" you whimpered out, loving the grunts of pleasure you heard from your men. 

"What an obedient little Kitten...yes, baby...cum hard for me...let me hear you scream..." Sehun groaned.

"Yes...I want to cum while I listen to my beautiful baby girl getting herself off for me..." Seungri growled.

Their dirty words and the thought of them stroking their cocks to the thought of you, and then cumming while picturing fucking you, drove you over the edge. You moaned loudly and squirmed on your couch as you came on your fingers, being extra vocal for them as you heard them groan and grunt into the phone as they came, too. 

You just laid there panting, listening to their breathing as you came down. 

"I can't wait to have you again, Kitty...I miss you. God...I love you so much" Sehun said softly into the phone, possibly with the most feeling you had ever heard in his voice.

"We both miss our baby...I can't wait until we get this whole mess sorted out...all I want is to be able to be with you" Seungri said softly. 

"I love you both...I'm so sorry this is happening...Oh!" you exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, remembering what had happened earlier. "I almost forgot to tell you! Hope's _proof_ are photos of you guys in bed...but they're photo shopped!" you said.

"So...she doesn't really have anything?" Seungri asked, sounding happy and hopeful.

"They wouldn't be able to tell...they'd still fire me" Sehun said gloomily. 

"I'm working on that. I have a friend who is a tech wizard...Natalie's brother, actually. I gave the photos to him...Hopefully, he'll be able to do something with them. If we can find out who was in the originals, or maybe even restore them...I think I can threaten to go to her father with them and get her to leave you guys alone" you said, having an epiphany, your voice kind of tentative, because you weren't sure that Jiyong would even be able to do what you had asked of him. 

"You're amazing" Sehun said softly, the warmth in his voice touching your heart. "Not many women would go to this amount of trouble..." he trailed off. 

"I love you, Sehun. I love you so much that the idea of you being hurt or in trouble makes me want to help you in any way that I can. Your problems are also _my_ problems" you said. "And that bitch, Hope, is going to get what's coming to her" you added, the steel in your voice evident, making Seungri laugh. 

"Damn...my baby girl is sexy as hell when she's pissed" he teased, making you giggle. "I love you, honey, but we need to go...wouldn't want to get caught" he said.

"Yeah...that would be sub-optimal to say the least...but thank you for this...I haven't cum like that since the last time all three of us were together...I'll try to call you tomorrow, kitten" Sehun promised. 

"Ok, guys. Love you. Stay safe" you said softly, closing your eyes on the tears that came to them when they clicked off on their end of the line.

 


	10. Fuck It

You sat in the boardroom being just that - bored. Usually you didn't have any trouble throwing yourself into work, but today you couldn't focus. Ever since that phone sex session that your men had instigated, the other night, you were just... _fuck, horny_. It was torture to have to sit at the table next to Sehun and be close enough to touch him and kiss him and...you sighed heavily and Sehun looked over at you, amusement twitching at the corners of his mouth and in his eyes. He clearly knew what was going on with you, and it only made you want him more. 

This meeting was very dull, focusing on a marketing campaign that didn't even really concern your department. The only part that had been interesting at all was when Sehun had been the speaker, and you'd had an excuse to eye fuck him while he was standing up discussing the information in the little folder that you'd prepared for him. You loved looking at him. He was so tall and muscular... _god_ , everything about him was sexy. 

As the next speaker droned on and on about some cost analysis bullshit that you had zero interest in, you felt Sehun's palm on your thigh. You shot him a questioning look and he squeezed your thigh, but didn't look at you, silently commanding you to act natural. You suppressed a gasp as he trailed his hand slowly up your thigh, messaging your flesh and violently turning you on. 

You looked around the room, relieved to see that no one seemed to know what was happening. You two were at the end of the table and there was no one sitting to either side of you, so it wasn't like they could see anything. You bit your lip a little and spread your legs under the table, giving Sehun access to you, deciding that you would take whatever he would give you. You laughed inwardly at the way his breath caught slightly when you did that, clearly getting just as turned on by what he was doing to you, as you were. 

It was torture not to moan when his fingers finally found their way to your core, messaging your clit and opening through your already drenched panties. You were already so wet and you needed him so badly that you were shaking in your seat, trying desperately to look like your boss wasn't touching you through your panties under the table in front of everybody. 

You couldn't deny that this was hot. There was something so sexy about doing this in secret in a taboo place...it made it exponentially hotter that you had to act like nothing was happening, subtly grinding your core against his fingers, while he touched and teased you under the table. He huffed out a little breath and pushed your panties aside, pushing his index finger up into your pussy, thrusting it in and out slowly while he rubbed your clit with his thumb. You covered your moan of pleasure with a cough, thankful when no one looked your way. 

You couldn't handle this...this was too much...oh, god...he thrust another finger up into you, stretching your pussy and fucking you a little faster, keeping pressure on your clit while you tried not to squirm around in your chair, sure that you were leaving a wet spot on it. You didn't know if you could keep doing this...you didn't know if you could cum on his hand without letting everyone know that that's what was happening. You'd never cum for him before without being able to cry out your pleasure while he touched you...this was awful and wonderful in equal measure. 

He shot you a subtle, sexy, little grin and licked his lips discretely, the look in his eyes so pornographic that you almost came...almost. You _had_ to hold it in. The closer you got the more certain you were that everyone would know. You couldn't do this. You couldn't be quiet. You felt yourself starting to panic as you neared the edge, and tried to close your legs, but it didn't help. Sehun just kept fucking you on his fingers, thrusting them up into you and rubbing them against your g-spot over and over again. 

"And that concludes the meeting. Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen" the leader of the gathering stated, bringing you out of the moment. You expected Sehun to stop and get ready to leave, but he just kept doing what he was doing, locking his jaw and pretending to be absorbed in the paperwork that was in front of him, nodding to those who said goodbye to him as they filed out. Nobody needed to walk past you. _Thank god._

When everybody had left he did stop, getting up to quickly close and lock the door, rushing over to you with a growl as he picked you up and laid you down on the table, going right back to what he had been doing before. "Your going to cum for me. _Right fucking now_ " he growled, fucking you hard on his fingers and kissing and nipping at your inner thighs. He held eye contact with you, his eyes pits of need, as he worked you.

You complied immediately, having been on the edge for the last few minutes. He clamped a big hand over your mouth tightly, kissing and nuzzling your breasts as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, groaning out his approval into your chest as you moaned into his palm, wave after wave of pleasure racking your body as he touched you. 

When he felt you relax he pulled you down off of the table, kissing you deeply and grinding his hardness into you while he squeezed your ass. "Bend over this table, Kitten" he demanded, turning you and hiking the skirt you wore up, slapping and messaging your ass as he pulled your panties down to your knees. You moaned softly and wiggled your ass, hoping that he wouldn't tease you anymore and give you what you both wanted. 

He chuckled quietly and spanked your ass again, wrenching a quiet little yelp from you. "Such a nice ass, Kitty...so soft and round..." he leaned down and murmured in your ear. "Are you ready to be fucked, baby? I want to fuck your tight little pussy so bad, Kitty...fuck my Kitten _into_ this damn table" he growled, tugging your hair gently for emphasis while he ground his naked cock against your core. 

"Please, sir...I'm so ready for you...fuck me hard" you whimpered out, biting your lip over your shoulder at him. "Fuck me just like you imagined before...bent over the board room table..." you purred out, loving how his eyes burned as he looked at you. 

You gasped and cried out, maybe a little too loudly, as he gave you what you wanted, gripping your hips and slamming his big, thick, cock into you from behind. He grunted out his pleasure as he slapped your ass, riding you hard, taking out days of sexual frustration on your pussy. You couldn't have been happier, gripping the table, standing on your tip toes to get a better angle as he pounded his cock into you. 

"Yes...oh, fuck....Sehun...fuck me harder, sir" you pleaded, loving the shiver you felt your dirty words send through him as he pulled you up by your breasts, kissing and sucking on your neck while he fucked you hard, driving you nearer and nearer to your high. "I'm... _oh, god_ " you moaned out, clenching up around his cock while he fucked you. 

"Don't you fucking do it" he growled in your ear, nipping at your earlobe. "Not yet" he demanded, pulling out and turning you over before ramming his cock back into you again, grinding his pelvis into you with each thrust. 

"Please, sir?" you pleaded desperately. If he kept fucking you like this, you were going to cum no matter what he said. " _Please??_ " you repeated, more desperate this time, on the edge, as he held you down and fucked you hard and fast, grunting out his pleasure as he looked down at you, his face a mask of hunger and lust. 

He licked his lips and smiled down at you, the smile you loved, the rare one he only gave you when he was very pleased. "Such a good little Kitten for me..." he praised you, looking so sexy in that moment that you came. You couldn't help it...couldn't hold it in anymore. You pulled him down and buried your cries of pleasure in his shoulder as he fucked you hard and fast, crushing you into his chest while you came on his cock. 

"That's right, baby...give me all of it..." he encouraged you lowly in your ear. His breath hard as he exerted himself while he fucked you. 

" _What the hell is this?!_ " you heard from behind you, both of you snapping your heads around as Sehun pulled out and shielded you with his body. 

You sat up and quickly straightened yourself, looking to the doorway and none other than a very pissed off Hope. _Fuck._ You scrambled down off of the table and pulled your panties up, stepping in between Hope and Sehun. "Hope, this is really my fault" you started, trying for a reasonable tone. 

"Oh, please! Save it, you nasty whore" she dismissed you, waving you away like trash with the hand she held the keys to the room in. Sehun growled at that, and your head snapped over to him. 

"And _you_!" Hope spat, glaring daggers at Sehun, "I hope she was worth it. You're _completely_ fucked now" she grinned, looking pissed off and jealous...what a poisonous harpy. 

"You know what? Fuck you, Hope" Sehun said, straightening his clothing and pulling you into his side. "I don't care what you do" he said, his words wiping the smug look off of her face for a moment. "I'm in love with Y/N. So is Seun. She's twice the woman you are" he said, smiling warmly down at you and kissing you deeply. He pulled away and caressed your cheek sweetly, before glaring back over at Hope. "She's better in bed, too" he added, smirking at Hope, the anger he felt toward her shining clearly in his eyes. 

"Oh, really?" she purred, pulling out her phone. "Well let me just send out a little message" she said, smiling down at her phone. 

"Why are you _doing_ this?" you cried, scared to death for Sehun, wishing to god that you had just controlled yourselves until you could be together in a safe place. 

"Because I _can_ , bitch" she stated. 

"I don't want you. I'll _never_ want you" Sehun growled out, looking pissed. "It doesn't matter what you do" he said, his words clearly landing like daggers as you watched Hope's countenance change. Crocodile tears filled her eyes. 

"You told me you loved me" she said, her voice wobbly, clearly trying to play the sympathy card. "You and Seungri both...you told me you wouldn't sleep with me because..." she shook her head. "You were clearly still fucking _that_ whore" she said, regaining her composure, seeming to realize that no one in the room would ever feel sorry for her. "I know you're feeling brave, right now, because you just got laid, so I'm going to give you 24 hours to get your shit together. You and I _both_ know how much your _precious career_ means to you. It's why I fucking cheated on you to begin with" she smirked. "I'm sending out the pictures I have in 24 hours. Tick-tock" she sang, turning on her heels with a vindictive smirk and flouncing off. 

You turned to Sehun, looking up into his eyes. "Oh my god, Sehun... _shit._ I'm so sor-" he grabbed your face, cutting you off with a deep kiss, the kind that you could feel all the way to your toes. He pulled away, leaving you gasping, as he smiled down at you. 

"I love you, Y/N. I don't care. I'm free. So is Seun" he said. You gave him a skeptical look, but smiled back up at him, snuggling into his chest. "Lets go home, Kitty" he said, leading you out the door to the board room. "Seun will want to see you, too. It's been too long since you were over" he said, grinning down at you. "I can't wait to get you home" he added, his eyes darkening with lust, making you shiver, all anxiety about Hope leaving you, under the intensity of his gaze. 

_You couldn't wait, either._

__________________________________________________________________________________

You woke up the next morning in bed with your men, exactly as if the whole Hope debacle had never happened. 

_But it had..._

Anxiety washed over you as you thought about what you could possibly do to diffuse this situation. You got out of bed and threw one of Seungri's shirts over you head, padding out into the living room with your cell phone and dialing Jiyong. Thankfully, he answered on the second ring, in spite of the early hour of the morning. 

 

"Speak" he said, sounding groggy and grumpy.

"Wakey, wakey" you teased into the phone, literally _seeing_ him flipping you the bird on his end.

"Unless this is a booty call, you're _way_ too early, toots" Jiyong admonished, but you could hear the grin in his voice. 

"Sorry. I know it's early" you apologized, actually mostly meaning it. You probably would have waited a couple of hours, but you only had like...you looked at the clock and swallowed hard. You only had eight hours left before Hope dropped her career ending bomb and everything that Sehun had worked so hard for went up in smoke. 

"What do you need?" he asked. "If this is about the picture you gave me, I've got bad news, babe" he added, making your heart sink.

"What do you mean? Can't you figure it out?" you asked, clutching the phone so hard your knuckles were white. 

"Sorry, toots. The best I can manage is proof that it's photo shopped. I can take the pieces apart and show that they don't belong together, and I can email you that file, if you want...but it's the best I can do" he said, sounding regretful that he wasn't able to help you more. 

You nodded and sighed into the phone. "Thank you for trying. I really appreciate your help" you said, meaning it. "Go ahead and send me the file. I'll see what I can do with it" you said, your eyes tearing up. _Fuck!_ What were you going to do now?

"Sure thing. Talk to you later" he said, his end of the line going dead. 

You put your phone down and sat forward on the couch, resting your forearms on your knees while you willed your mind to come up with something that would fix this situation. God, you hated Hope. You didn't think, in that moment, that you had ever disliked anyone more than her. She was an _evil cunt_. You ran your fingers through your hair in frustration. What could you do? You bounced your knee nervously as you stared out into space and thought. 

You sat up a little straighter as you flashed to a snippet of conversation that you had overheard between Hope and another co-worker when she'd been lingering near your desk to torture you. She'd been gushing about how her daddy had let her transfer to this office because she wanted to grow professionally, when really it was just to be near Sehun and Seungri again. Your lip curled at the memory. You sighed. You'd already been down this road. You could go to her father and try to show him the proof. You knew that he wouldn't want the scandal...but he would probably get Sehun black-balled, too...

You stood up and decided that that was your only course of action. Maybe Hope's father would be angry enough to ruin Sehun's career, anyway, but if you didn't go, Hope was going to get away with this bullshit. No fucking way were you allowing that evil, manipulative, little _bitch_ to get away scott-free after doing something so vicious. 

You tip toed into the shower and spun quickly, cleaning up and slipping into a comfy pair of leggings and a t-shirt. You didn't care if you looked sexy, you just wanted to be comfortable. You were low-key surprised when you walked back into the bedroom and Sehun and Seungri were still asleep. You smiled at the memory of the amazing orgasms you'd given each other. The sex had been so much more amazing because you knew that you all were free to be together again...

You walked over and gave each of them a soft kiss, padding out of the bedroom and writing a quick note to leave by the coffee pot. 

_**Boys -** _

_**Off to try and fix this mess. See you soon.** _

_**xoxo  
** _

You closed the door and headed out. _Here goes nothing._

 


	11. Gone Country (Final)

You were currently at the office, in Hope's cubicle, having left Sehun and Seungri your note. You had to find some kind of contact info for her father. You didn't know how to get ahold of him, but he was your only hope of saving Sehun's career at this point. 

You frantically rifled through her drawers, knowing that what you were doing could get you fired, but you didn't give a single, solitary, fuck right now. The trouble that Sehun was in right now, was indirectly your fault. You loved him far too much to let him take the heat for this. Hope was a vindictive, shallow, selfish little bitch, and you at least wanted her father to know that, before she ruined your darling. 

You clapped your hands and made a quiet little squeal of triumph, as you finally came to a letter that had her father's name and address on the envelope. You took it with you and tried your best to make it look like you'd never been there. You straightened up her work space, putting things back where you'd found them, and then left the building, locking up behind yourself. 

Your heart didn't stop pounding in your ears until you were safely back to your car. You took out the envelope, registering that the address for Hope's father was in Texas....fuck. That was a long flight...but what if you could call him? You smiled inwardly and dialed Jiyong again. You were going to owe him when this was all over, but it was ok. In spite of all of his fuck boy antics, Jiyong was a good guy. You hoped he found someone to make him happy, some day...or at least a girl who loved fucking him. You felt like that would probably hold him over while Ms. Right was finding her way to him. 

"How's my favorite almost lesbian?" Jiyong greeted you, having clearly read his caller ID. You giggled into the phone. He was always alluding to how close you and his sister were, not realizing that there was no part of you that enjoyed women. Maybe he just liked to fantasize? You couldn't blame him. His sister was _smoking_ hot. That made you laugh a little, too. "So...did you just call me to laugh into the phone?" he asked, breaking you out of your thoughts. You cleared your throat. 

"Sorry, hun. I have another favor to ask, since you failed me so monumentally last time" you teased, making him chuckle on his end. 

"And just what do you need now?" he asked, sounding gruffer than you knew he was actually feeling. At the end of the day, Jiyong knew he was a tech god. He loved proving it, and having his ego stroked for being so good.

"I have a name and address, but no phone number...when I google it, it doesn't come up with anything...can you help me out?" you asked, trying your best to sound like the damsel in distress, needing him to come and save your pathetic ass. 

"Hmm...ok, lay it on me" he said, and you could vaguely hear a computer firing on in the back ground, on his end. 

You smiled into the phone and thanked him, giving him the address that you had pilfered from Hope's drawer. "Thank you for helping me again, Jiyong. I owe you one" you said, really meaning it. 

"No worries, doll" he said. "I'm sure I'll think of something you can do for me" he added, the suggestion in his voice making you laugh. 

"The number?" you prompted, making him chuckle. 

"So demanding" he teased, reading out the phone number to you. 

"Thanks again, Jiyong!" you said, hanging up the next second. Sure, it was rude, but he was into that. Besides, all that conversation would have consisted of, from that point on, would have been Jiyong's ideas of how you could _repay_ him. No thanks. You'd think of something on your own, or ask Natalie. 

You dialed the number Jiyong had given you, holding your breath while it rang.

"Texas Enterprises, this is Marjorie, how may I assist you today?" the pleasant female voice addressed you.

"Hello, I need to speak to Nathaniel Wells. I apologize, I was supposed to have been given his direct number..." you said, trying your best to sound important, you know, like you _weren't_ talking out of your ass right now.

"Mr. Wells is out of the office until Friday" Marjorie said, sounding like this was a line that she gave out regularly.

You squeezed your eyes shut, frustrated that you seemed to be getting the run around. "Will you please tell him that this is about his daughter?" you asked, hoping that would sound important enough to get him on the phone, if he was really in his office, which you suspected was the case.

"Hmm. You know, he might be available for a phone conference. Please hold" Marjorie said, sounding like she was worried that she was doing the wrong thing. You had a brief moment to feel sorry for her, when the other end of the line clicked on.

"Just who is this really?" You heard from the other end. The voice sounded so stereotypically Texan that you could have been talking to Yosemite Sam.

"Hello, Mr. Wells. I'm calling because I need to speak with you about your daughter, and I-" you were cut off by his heavy scoff.

"Now you just hold your horses, there, little missy. I don't have a daughter" he said, and your heart sank. Maybe you'd copied the address down wrong, or dialed the number wrong?

"Please sir, Hope is trying to ruin my life" you said, feeling him about to hang up on you, and desperately needing him to stay on the line.

He paused, seeming taken aback by what you had said. "Hope, you say?" He asked, and you let out a breath you'd been holding.

"Yes, sir" you said, hanging on his words.

"I don't know where you get your information, missy, but Hope is definitely _not_ my daughter" he said, sounding like there was a smile in his voice now, something that confused the shit out of you.

"Not your daughter? But she calls you da-" you stopped as everything clicked into place for you. Your eyes widened in understanding and shock. Mr. Wells wasn't Hopes father...he was her _daddy_...you couldn't help but smile, realizing that this situation couldn't be better for your cause.

"Mr. Wells, will you meet with me?" you asked. "Hope has been a _very_ bad girl".  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

You bit your fingernail nervously as you sat in the waiting room of the office building downtown, where Mr. Wells had instructed you that he would meet you. He had been interested enough in your information to tell you that he would fly in, and could be there in about 5 hours. So here you were. 

You had called and let Sehun and Seungri know the plan, telling them to try to stall Hope, if they could. You weren't sure you would be done with your business before the deadline she had given, and if she went public with her smear campaign against Sehun, this wouldn't be as worth it. You were going through with it no matter what, because you couldn't stomach the idea of Hope getting away with what she was doing, but it would be infinitely better, if you could stop her all together. You had the pictures that she was going to use in your cell phone, and you had downloaded and printed off both the pictures, and the file that Jiyong had sent you, proving that the photos were photo-shopped. 

Your head shot up as the office door opened and a short, older man with iron grey hair and a handle-bar mustache walked over to you. He took off his cowboy hat and offered his hand. "How do you do, Ms. Y/L/N?" he asked, reminding you even more of Yosemite Sam, in person. 

You smiled and returned his nicety, shaking his hand, and let him lead you back into his office. He motioned you into a comfy looking chair across from his desk, and sat behind it, scrutinizing you in a way that explained why he was so successful in business. This guy didn't miss much, and people underestimated him because his Texas was always showing. You wondered why he bothered with Hope, but realized that just because he was a shrewd business man, didn't mean that he was smart as a man. Love made you blind and stupid. You wanted to believe the best of the object of it. 

"Now why don't you go on and tell me a little bit more about what you think my Hope has done? You said she's ruining your life?" Mr. Wells asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. 

You cleared your throat and nodded, feeling nervous and more than a little shaky, but trying not to let it show. Everything depended on the next 5 minutes. You had to pull this off...had to play it just right. You pasted a sincere look on your face and met Mr. Wells' eyes. "Hope has been trying to blackmail my boyfriend into being with her" you said, your voice level. "That's the whole reason that she requested transfer to the offices where he and I both work" you continued. 

"Now, what would my little Filly do a thing like that for?" Mr. Wells asked, looking like he didn't believe you...or didn't _want_ to, anyway. 

You pushed the photos that Hope was using as blackmail across the table to Mr. Wells. He picked them up and looked at them, his brows furrowed, and then pushed them back across to you. "These are doctored, missy" he said, standing from his desk. "Now, I don't know just what it is that you think you're trying to pull here, but-" he started, building up a head of steam as he got ready to kick you out. 

You stood and held out the other file, giving him a desperate look. "Wait! I know they're photo-shopped. _She_ photo-shopped them. This is the file that proves that they are not real" you said, watching him pause, but then open his mouth to speak again. Before he could, you slammed the files down on his desk, getting pissed off, but not knowing what else you could do, so desperate to save Sehun that you would honestly throttle this man into helping you, if need be. "Just listen, damn it!" you snarled, not even sounding like yourself. 

Mr. Wells' eyes widened and something sparked in his eyes. It was all you could do to contain your inner glee, when he acquiesced and sat back down behind his desk, his fingers steepled in front of his mouth, while he watched and listened to what you had to say. You took the opening, realizing that this was the only chance he was going to give you. 

"Hope lied to you when she told you that she wanted to transfer for professional development" you said, pacing in front of his desk. "She used to date my boyfriend when she worked in his offices before, but she cheated on him, so he dumped her" you said, trying your best to be factual, without actually dragging Seungri into this, and complicating the situation. "She never got over it" you said, and Mr. Wells snorted, looking at you like you were full of shit. He clearly knew Hope well enough to know that she wasn't the _unrequited love_ type.

You shook your head. "When I say she never got over it, what I mean, is that her _ego_ was wounded, and she wanted revenge, and to make him come back to her" you said. You leaned down over the desk for emphasis, placing your hands on it and supporting your weight, looking directly into Mr. Wells' eyes. "She is only there because she is spiteful, and her pride was hurt, and she wants to hurt my boyfriend. In the process, she is also torturing _me_ , and making my life difficult" you said, letting your anger show. You saw something change in Mr. Wells' face, clearly knowing Hope well enough to know that this was something that she would be capable of doing. You also saw what looked like well concealed hurt, and you softened your approach. 

"Look...I know that this is hard to hear, and I know that you don't want to believe that your woman would do something like this. The fact is, that she transferred over there expressly to cheat on you with another man" you said, watching his face and figure, trying to read him. He didn't move or say anything, so you took a risk and changed tactics one more time. 

"Of course, if you're the kind of man who allows that kind of behavior in his partner, I guess you can't help me..." you said, looking down like you'd thought he was a stronger man than that. He huffed out an angry breath and stood up suddenly, and you weren't sure if he was angry with you, or with her. 

"Now listen here, little missy..." he started, pacing behind his desk. "This is not the kind of thing a man like myself takes lightly. I can't have my woman running around making a fool of me behind my back, now, can I?" he asked, working himself up into a fine lather. It was all you could do to contain your inner glee. 

"So you'll make her stop?" you asked, trying not to look too hopeful, but having trouble containing your excitement. 

He gave you a hard look and pressed a button on the intercom on his desk. "Get me Hope" he growled into the speaker. The person on the other line didn't even respond, just quickly dialed the number, and you waited while it rang. 

"Daddy!" you heard Hope's annoying voice squeal into the phone. "I was wondering when you were going to call me". 

"Hope, I'm in town, and I need you here in my offices" he said, his voice level, but dangerous and low. You heard Hope hesitate on the other end, probably trying to figure out how to get out of seeing him when she was waiting for Sehun and Seungri to come groveling back to her. 

"D-does it have to be now, daddy?" she simpered, making you want to gag. 

"Right now, sugar" he said with finality. 

"O-ok. I'll be there soon, daddy" she said, sounding dejected as they hung up the call. 

You got up to leave, giving him a small smile as you turned and walked to the door. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" Mr. Wells asked, stopping you in your tracks. 

"Well...I just assumed that you would want your privacy when Hope got here" you said, confused about why he would want you to stay. 

"I think it would be better for you to stay...just in case the liar here isn't who I think it is" he said. "Actually, why don't you get this boyfriend of yours here, too?" He added, seeming like the thought had just occurred to him. "I want to hear from everyone involved. My little Filly has always had trouble lying to my face" he said, and you tried to keep your face blank to conceal your doubt of that statement. You were positive that Hope lied with nearly every breath she took.

You sat back down and called Sehun, telling him the Mr. Wells wanted him there for the confrontation with Hope. Sehun was hesitant, but agreed, seeing that this was clearly the only way that things could work out at all for him, or Seungri, or you. You hung up, mentally willing him to hurry. His presence in the room with you would make you feel more secure and braver. You loved him so much... _god_ , you hoped this worked...

________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun showed up about 15 minutes later, and you all exchanged greetings, Sehun pulling you into his chest and kissing you softly, smiling down into you eyes. "No matter how this turns out, I want you to know that I appreciate all of the trouble you've gone to for me. I love you" he said, his eyes soft as he looked down at you. You smiled up at him and pecked his lips, just as Hope walked through the door. 

"Daddy, we're going to need to make this qui-" she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened as she registered Sehun, and then you, standing in Mr. Wells' office. She went pale when you sent her a smug smile and a little finger wave. No matter what happened, it was going to be nice to watch this little cunt get called out onto the carpet. "Daddy? What are these people doing here?" she asked, giving him wide eyed innocence. Was she really trying to pretend that she didn't know who we were? Wow...

Mr. Wells gave her a hard look and she wilted a little, slinking over to him and sitting on his knee when he patted it. You couldn't help but gag at the thought of all of the depraved, western themed, fantasies that she probably had to act out to keep her Rolex and BMW. Yuck. 

"Now this woman tells me that you've been trying to blackmail her boyfriend into being with you" Mr. Wells said, looking at Hope like she was a naughty child that needed to be disciplined. You really wished he'd get on with it. You were all about the daddy kink, sure, but this was just gross. 

"It's not like that, Daddy!" Hope said, stomping her foot like a petulant child. "He's been after _me_! I dumped him back before I met you, and now he won't leave me alone. See? These are the pictures he was threatening to go to you with" she said, slyly trying to turn the evidence you'd given around on you.

Mr. Wells looked to you for a rebuttal, clearly more comfortable with Hope's version than yours, and you grimaced, hating the smug look on Hope's face as she clearly registered that he believed her. "Why would I do that?" you asked. "Why would I go to the lengths I have gone to, for a boyfriend who doesn't even want me?" you added. "No. This is because Hope is a vindictive little _cunt_ who is so spoiled, and so used to getting her way, that she can't let go of the one time she didn't" you said, feeling like your argument was pretty damn persuasive. 

"Where's Seungri?" Hope asked, malice shining in her eyes. 

"Seungri?" you asked, giving her a blank look. 

"Is that the other guy you photo-shopped into the picture?" Sehun asked, clearly picking up what you were trying to do. 

Hope gave you both a look that could have killed you, dead. "Daddy, these people are liars. The truth is, Sehun has been having a nasty, immoral little threesome with this woman and another man!" she whined, gripping Mr. Wells' collar, and sounding like the spoiled child she so clearly was. 

"Even if that were true" Sehun interjected, "wouldn't that be even more proof that Hope is the one doing the blackmailing? Think of what this would do to my career if she were to, oh, say, leak that nasty picture she made, out into an office email?" Sehun said, smirking and squeezing my hand as we both saw realization and belief dawn in Mr. Wells eyes. 

Hope looked outraged, and then her eyes filled with tears when she looked at Mr. Wells. "Dadd-" she started, but was cut off when Mr. Wells held up a hand. 

"You've been a very bad girl, Hope" he said. "If you want me to continue to support your lifestyle, then there will be no more of this. You're transferring back to the Houston offices tomorrow" he said, giving her a hard look. "And if I so much as hear a _rumor_ that you've had anything to do with these people again, so help me god, you won't sit down for a week" he said, looking like he meant it. The woebegone look on Hope's face was so gratifying to see that all you could do was smile from ear to ear as Sehun lead you quietly out of the office. Justice was served.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun had taken you home to get Seungri, and the two of you had filled him in on what went down while you laughed and joked over dinner at the nicest restaurant you could get into with a last minute reservation. "Well Yehaw..." Seungri joked, nearly making you shoot champagne out of your nose while you giggled as his lame joke, and he squeezed your knee affectionately, under the table. 

"I just hope she stays away" Sehun said, sounding like he was still mildly apprehensive that she might not listen to Mr. Wells. You weren't though. You read people. She was completely dependent on him for her upkeep, and she wouldn't do anything to endanger that. She would rather be a rich, western themed whore, than be poor. 

"She'll stay away" you said confidently, smiling around the table at your two, sexy, loving men. It was wonderful to feel free again. Your happiness was palpable, and it was such a relief to see that they were both happy again, as well. Life was good. 

"Lets head upstairs, Lovely" Seungri said, taking your hand and helping you out of your chair. "I have plans for you" he said, his eyes darkening in a way that made you wet, just looking at him. 

"Upstairs?" you asked, raising a delicate brow, but allowing him to lead you out, and to the elevators.

"We rented a hotel suite, Kitten...we wanted to celebrate" Sehun said, nuzzling the back of your ear as he pulled you back into his firm, sexy, chest. "Besides...I've never had you in a jacuzzi before..." he almost whispered, making you whimper as he kissed the side of your neck, and Seungri gave you a hot, hungry look, biting his lip, as you all waited for the elevator.

The second you where in the room, Seungri was on you, ripping open your shirt and biting your neck as he pushed your leggings and down over your legs. Sehun grabbed you and lifting you around the waist as Seungri pulled them the rest of the way off. You whimpered in anticipation as Sehun held you against him, kissing and sucking on your neck, snaking his hand down between your legs to tease you clit and folds, while you watched Seungri strip naked and get into the jacuzzi. 

"Come here, Lovely...I want to touch you so badly" Seungri beckoned you, giving you a look so pornographic and needy, that you almost ran to him, getting into the water in just your bra and panties, and giggling when he pulled you into his lap, straddling his hips. He ground his naked cock up into you through the thin material of your panties, making you whimper and cling to him, kissing his mouth and his jaw as he gripped your ass. 

"Mmm...she sounds so turned on, Seun..." you heard Sehun say from behind you, feeling his arms go around you to message your breast, a beat later. "You're such a sexy little kitty for us, baby" he whispered in your ear, nipping at the lobe as he ground his rock hard cock against your ass. You moaned out as Seungri moved your panties aside, pushing his big cock up into your pussy, and guiding your hips, helping you ride him just how he liked it. 

"That's right, Lovely...give me that sweet little pussy...help me fuck my baby girl just how she likes it" Seungri murmured out, giving you soft, sensual little kisses as you moaned and shook, leaning back into Sehun's chest as he worked a finger up into your ass, the added sensation driving you closer to the edge of your high. 

"Cum for us, Kitten...cum all over Seun's excellent cock...then I'm going to fuck your tight little ass, just like before" Sehun said, his breath in your ear driving you crazy. You moaned as you thought about how good it had been the last time he'd had you that way...the thought, combined with all of the stimulation and the way that Seungri was holding you and fucking his cock up into you, made you cum.

"Mmm...Lovely...yes, baby...good girl" Seungri praised you, ramming his cock up into you hard and fast as you got off, your pussy clenching up as Sehun fingered your ass and you moaned loudly, leaning forward to kiss Seungri deeply while you finished. 

He smiled and bit his lip as he pulled out, pulling you into his chest while Sehun inserted another finger into your ass, stretching you in increments, as he got you ready for his size. Sehun growled and slapped your ass a couple of times, making you moan as your pussy clenched around nothing, loving his dominance. "Get up on the edge of the jaccuzi, Seun...I want to watch my kitten suck your cock while I fuck her" Sehun husked, sounding turned on and hungry while he worked a third finger up inside of you, messaging your breasts with his free hand while he stretched your back door. 

You smiled over your shoulder at him and fucked yourself on his fingers a little bit, testing the waters, hoping that it didn't hurt so bad at first, like it had last time. Seungri grinned at you and kissed you deeply, his eyes loving and hungry as he guided your head to his cock. "Suck me, baby girl...give me that sweet little mouth...you're going to look so fucking hot sucking my cock while Sehun fucks your perfect little ass...I can't wait" he murmured, groaning out his pleasure as you sunk your mouth down on his cock, paying special attention to the head as you swirled your tongue and bobbed your head, relaxing your throat so he could fuck you deeper. "Jesus...so good, Lovely...oh, fuck...good girl, baby..." Seungri praised you, running his fingers through your hair while he fucked your mouth and Sehun rubbed his cock against your ass. 

"Here we go, Kitten..." Sehun murmured in your ear, wrapping an arm around you and rubbing circles into your clit, making you moan around Seungri's cock while he sunk his length slowly into your hole. You cringed a little bit, feeling the sting, but knowing it would pass, focusing on sucking Sungri's excellent cock, and looking up at him as you moaned for Sehun. 

"Fuck, kitty...you feel so good around my cock, baby..." Sehun praised you, fucking your pussy with two of his fingers while he slowly and deeply fucked your ass, gripping and messaging your ass cheek while he rode you. You moaned loudly around Seungri's cock while you blew him, the vibrations wrenching groans of pleasure from him as he alternated watching you suck him off, and watching Sehun fuck you, down in the water. 

"Yes...oh, fuck...I'm going to cum again..." you moaned out, stroking Seungri's cock as you looked up into his face, loving the look of sheer bliss on his face as you pleased him with your hands and your mouth. "Cum with me?" you asked, biting your lip and giving him big eyes, then doing the same to Sehun. "I want you both to cum for me while you get me off. I want to swallow and be filled up and please you both at the same time..." you whimpered out, overcome with need for these sexy men of yours. 

Seungri growled and pushed you back down on his cock, holding your head while he fucked your mouth, gagging you, and making you moan louder while Sehun rode you faster, fucking your ass and banging you hard on his fingers, your pussy tightening and clenching up as you reached your edge. 

"Good, Kitten...make Seungri cum for me...make him cum with that sexy little mouth of yours" Sehun whispered in your ear, panting as he fucked you from behind, thrusting his big cock into your ass steadily, and pistoning his fingers in and out of your pussy, rubbing your clit with his thumb. 

You came, you couldn't help it. You wanted to wait to get Seungri off, but you didn't have to, because your moans around his cock while you got off, made him cum down your throat, cursing for you and fucking your mouth while you swallowed for him, your whole body wracked with pleasure as Sehun fucked your through your orgasm. 

When you both started coming down Sehun gave a few last hard thrusts and pulled out, stroking his cock as he came all over your back and ass, slapping it red while you whimpered out your approval as you came down.

You giggled and sat back down in the water, feeling relaxed and content as Seungri snuggled you into his side, and Sehun pulled you in for a deep kiss, caressing your cheek with his palm. "Lets go to bed, sweetheart...you've exhausted me" he teased, making you giggle as Seungri picked you up out of the water and kissed you deeply while he took you to bed. 

Seungri smiled down into your eyes and kissed you again while he snuggled you into his chest, and you felt Sehun settle down and spoon you from behind. "That was perfect, Lovely..." he whispered, drifting off with you as you fell asleep, snuggled in between your men. It was the only place you wanted to be.

 


End file.
